Knights of Honor
by AverageLucas
Summary: AU. They are the swords and shields of royalty and nobility, they are sworn to protect and serve them. Such a vow was made by Anya Alstreim, when she was appointed the knight of the now exiled prince Lelouch. She will keep this oath, even if it means becoming a terrorist. Meanwhile on the other side, with the arrival of a unique individual, Cornelia starts to question Britannia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own code geass **

**First FanFic thanks for reading, also English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes, reviews are appreciated, once again thank you for clicking into my story, so without further ado, onwards to the story! **

* * *

Anya Alstreim stood in the student´s council clubhouse, waiting.

On the background a TV could be heard, the news were on, something about traffic restrictions in Shinjuku Ghetto, she didn't listen too closely, she had more important things to worry about.

He was late, and he was rarely late, '_he is probably out gambling'_ she thought

She didn't object to his gambling since it paid the bills, but she really wished he'd warn her before he went out. After all she was his knight of honor and she had vowed to protect him.

However it was not the vow she made in front of the court and nobles that she thought of, rather the promise she made to Lady Marianne.

Lady Marianne`s former student sighed as memories of her time in The Aries Villa flooded in. Those memories where some of the only ones that weren't missing or misplaced like all the other ones. The ones she kept about her time in the Aries Villa more importantly her time with Lelouch, or the late consort Marianne where the only ones she fully trusted.

She had been sent to Aries Villa to learn etiquette from Lady Marianne, one her first day she met Lelouch on the break Lady Marianne had given her. Lelouch had been playing with her sisters when she first saw him. She shied away even though she wanted to play and, hid in a corner.

Still the prince saw her, and asked her if she wanted to play with them, ignoring the jealous glares directed at her by the 2 younger sisters and proceeded to defend her against the younger girl's protests.

As time went on she developed a close friendship with the prince, to the point where going to her etiquette classes became the highlight of her day.

When she started showing promise piloting a knightmare frame, her "etiquette" classes became unofficially into knightmare piloting classes under the tutelage of Lady Marianne "the Flash".

She can still remember that fateful conversation with her tutor.

"Anya, Anya, sweetie are you listening to me?" asked a concerned Marianne.

Startled, the 8 year old girl turned her head at the imperial consort and exclaimed "sorry My Lady I got distracted"

Marianne gave her a knowing smile and asked her "what are you thinking about? You've been distracted the whole evening"

Anya hung her head and looked outside the window were Lelouch was playing with his sisters "I want to help him, to protect him like he protected me" she said. Then in a swift motion she raised her head "He always gets bullied by the other kids in court, and I want to help him but I'm too weak to do anything "she said, sadness apparent in her voice.

Marianne knew of this, the other imperial children picked on Lelouch for his lack of physical prowess, and even though Cornelia and Schneizel protected him they were not always around.

Marianne sighed. "Well you could become his knight of honor," she said with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Anya. The knights of honor were the personal bodyguard of the nobility and royalty, only the best got to become one to someone as important as Lelouch.

"With your piloting skills and potential you can become one of the knights of the round if you so desire" Said the consort, a grin evident in her voice. "I'll put in good word for you" continued Marianne.

Anya's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets "could I really do that!?" said Anya. No doubt the possibilities of becoming Lelouch's knight of honor running through her head.

Marianne gave her a kind smile "I have no doubt you can reach that position" she said kindly.

"Then I shall become your son's sword and shield" she promised a smiling Marianne.

As years passed she trained harder with Marianne to become Lelouch's knight. Her etiquette classes, now forgotten and substituent by the knightmare classes, became a shadow of her new training.

Finally she became Lelouch knight at the age of 10, being the youngest individual to have ever been named knight of honor, the promise she made 2 years pass still remembered. She stood at his side through everything, including his mother's murder, which happened just a few months after she was knighted.

She stood by him when only with 12 years he challenged the emperor, she went into exile with him to Japan and she stood beside him throughout the war.

Even now she stood here waiting for him to return from his gambling.

The sound of a door opening took her out of her thoughts; she raised her head to see the 17 year old teen opening the door.

"You are late" she said in her usual monotone voice.

* * *

A mysterious figure watched through the scope of a sniper, the aftermath of the Shinjuku incident. He had been there observing the whole incident, analyzing the situation, scouting up ahead of the main force that was waiting for his orders.

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a local rebel group rise up to fight the Britannian forces and managed to beat them back, at least until the arrival of the white knightmare.

Although, more importantly he witnessed the birth of a leader, of a symbol. He watched as this character rose up to the occasion, overpowered the Viceroy in a game of wits and strategy, which was not saying a lot considering who was the Viceroy.

He noticed a Britannian soldier about to fire upon a Japanese family, even though a cease fire was ordered.

He felt the slight recoil as a single shot rang out and the body of a soldier fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Ah yes, the cease fire, probably the work of the same person that led the resistance group. Judging by the commotion around the G-1 mobile base and that the Viceroy hasn't made a public statement about the incident he was probably dead.

Whoever did this was good.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a soft beeping sound, announcing that someone was trying to contact him through his com.

He brought his hand to the side of his helmet activating his com.

"Shepard here" he said

"Should we continue with the plan?" asked a male voice.

He raised his head, looking at the sky, thinking "negative" he answered "something really interesting just happened, we may be able to use him to achieve the objective" he continued, referring to the mysterious leader of the terrorist cell.

The voice seemed almost hesitant "You sure? It's pretty evident what his goals are his objective or at the very least his methods may differ from ours" the voice retorted

"That may be, but rolling down here with tanks and staring a full fledged war is not the best option" replied Shepard, "I will keep an eye on him for the time being, until we decide how to proceed, Shepard out" he concluded.

'_This is going to be interesting'_ he thought as he vanished into the night.

* * *

Lelouch was tired, not only physically, but also emotionally; he was not as strong as he thought he was, killing Clovis had taken a lot out of him.

Even though he murdered him in cold blood, Lelouch was not heartless, he remembered the countless chess game he had with his late brother, how he was one of the only imperial children that didn't hold any resentment for him due to his mother's position in the court.

'_It had to be done'_ he thought to himself '_he ordered the massacre of countless civilians'_ but inside he felt guilt and disgust at himself, but in the end Nunnally was his priority, not Clovis or his feelings in the mater.

He reached for the door that led inside the student council clubhouse '_I hope Anya and Nunnally are already asleep' _he thought knowing how seriously Anya took her job as his knight.

Chuckling lightly at her protectiveness he stepped in only to hear the monotone voice of what was probably his best friend and loyal knight.

"You are late"

'_Shit'_ he thought as he raised his head to see the 15 year old girl stand near the door with her arms crossed

"Where were you Lelouch?" she asked, her usual monotone voice and cold attitude disappearing, leaving instead a tone and expression of worry.

Lelouch flinched at the worry in her voice, remembering how the shy and friendly girl he met in his childhood turned into the stoic individual he knew today, while the Britannian invasion of Japan cemented his desire to obliterate Britannia, the war had caused her to grow cold and distant of other people, it even made her lose a lot of common sense. The girl he knew only surfaced in rare occasions or when she was with her most trusted friends.

'_Who_m _are only Nunnally, Milly and I'_ he thought bitterly and excluding Suzaku of the list due to the animosity shared between his knight and one of his closest friends.

"I was out watch-"

"You mean gambling" she interrupted.

Violet eyes locked themselves with pink ones "you got me, I was gambling and had to take a small detour on my way back" he said, hoping she would believe him.

She knew there was something wrong, she saw it in his eyes, a strange sadness perhaps, not only that but his clothes were ruffled and dirty. She knew him better than anyone else, excluding Nunnally of course, and she knew when he was lying to her or omitting important information. She stared at him for a moment deciding to let this one go, she would find out later what was troubling him besides they had school tomorrow and she needed to sleep.

"Very well "she said turning back and walking to her _room 'but tomorrow I'll find out what's happening' _she thought as she walked to her room.

Lelouch sighed as he watched her walk away 'that was too close for comfort' he thought as he made his way to his room. There he discarded his clothes and plopped himself in his bed and started to think about what had happened that day, the terrorists, how he murdered Clovis in cold blood, but most of all he thought of the green haired girl that had sacrificed herself for him and gave him the special power he now wielded. As his head spun with so many thoughts he fell asleep without even noticing it.

* * *

"Wake up Lelouch, I know you are sleeping, your hand stopped moving" yelled the blond devil known as Milly Ashford as she hit the Vice-president with a rolled up newspaper, causing the blue haired teen to smile in satisfaction, a look of worry followed by a blush from the orange-haired council member and a pinked-eyed girl to mutter something along the lines of "how dull"

The former prince groaned in annoyance, "Well you don't have to bet me over it, do you?" he sighed, the tired expression evident in his face.

"Serves you right for ditching me like that" intervened Rivalz a satisfied smirk evident on his face.

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley demanded, her scolding setting probably turning on and about to unleash a full-length rant upon Lelouch.

"Agreed" came Anya's monotone addition to the conversation.

Instantly, Milly turned around, a devious smile on her lips. She took a few steps towards the pink-haired girl. Playfully putting her hands on her hips and with that unsettling smile she asked "worried about your prince?" the teasing tone apparent, however the reaction she got from Anya was not what she has hoping for as the girl just shrugged, without taking her eyes of the phone she always carried with her.

What Milly didn't notice, was the orange-haired girl's reaction.

Shirley felt her face heat up as she unconsciously clenched her fist under the table.

Unsatisfied, Milly turned around muttering "I'll get her one day" before addressing everyone "Let's not get side tracked here, if we don't balance the budget there won't be any money left for anything at all"

Suddenly Nina, the quiet and shy girl that hadn't said anything until now decided to join the conversation "And if that happens th-"

"The equestrian club will be pissed, we don't want them to bust in here on horseback" intervened Rivalz.

As the rest of the student council with the exception of Anya continued to banter, Milly hit the table with a rolled up paper while screaming "GUTS!" that was followed by a questioning "are you trying to use that guts spell again?" a skeptic "I don't think your magic is going to work" and an energetic "actually has got me going Madame President"

Milly gave a Shirley a sly smirk before saying "supple and willing, that's what I like". Milly started to approach her, while Shirley flexed her arms and said how hard she trained in the gymnastics club. She stopped right beside her "that's not what I meant" she said with a slight seducing tone before continuing "you're a ten from what I've seen in the girls bathroom, you are filling up in all the right places."

Shirley immediately fluttered and covered her chest with her arms, she turned even redder when she felt the gaze of her secret crush on her, well secret to Lelouch and Anya, since those two were thicker than bricks when it came to those matters.

"It's time for class" said Anya relieving the tension in the room and freeing Shirley from Lelouch's gaze.

Lelouch nodded and picked up his things and got out of the room headed for class, the rest of the students behind him, including a disappointed Shirley. '_I would have liked him to look at me some more'_ she thought before heading to class.

* * *

**Please, if you see any mistakes in may grammar or if the way it's written feels awkward please tell me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I never thought I would get so much in my first story. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar and expression. Reviews are welcome and appreciated but not necessary, I am happy with just the follow.**

**So without further ado, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

If you could ask Anya Alstreim to describe class or going to class with one word, she would probably say 'dull'. However, this were not the thoughts running through the pinked-haired girl right now.

There was something more important than that, something that had been eating her head for the whole day,something important to her.

Still, if you saw the young knight walking through the hall with cellphone in hand with an utterly bored expression you would have never guessed what was she was thinking.

You may wonder what was happening in her head, or not, if you already knew she was thinking about Lelouch.

She knew something was wrong with him. She had noticed small things, small ways of acting that had caught her attention, she saw him clutch his stomach as if he was feeling sick, or look expectantly at the Tv when they were passing near one, almost like he was waiting for something to happen or to show up.

Of course she, and probably Milly where the only ones that noticed, he was very good in hiding what he wanted to hide, still she knew him and could take notice when something was wrong.

As thoughts continued to pour in her mind she walked into class, something caught her attention.

There was a mob of people around a Tv. She was going to ignore this and just walk straight to her seat when she heard "Apparently terrorist used poison gas on Shinjuku".

Now she was interested, she walked to the Tv to see the rest of the broadcast, unfortunately she only got to see some pictures of the destroyed ghetto with soldiers standing around before the broadcast finished.

If Anya were a normal person she would have narrowed her eyes at the discovery of what happened in Shinjuku, however Anya was no normal person, she kept that passive expression on her face and walked away towards her seat.

'_Is he involved in what happened in Shinjuku, was he only there as a bystander or did he help the terrorists, he has no love for Britannia so that would be viable, but then how would he gain the terrorist´s trust, or did he saw a massacre, more importantly why didn't he tell me?, doesn't he trust me?'_ where some of the thoughts running through Anya's head as she forgot to record what the teacher was saying.

She heard Sofia, one of her "_acceptable" _classmates, and by "_acceptable"_ she meant someone who didn't bore her to death but was not exactly interesting, say something to her. To what she only responded with a "not now".

Class was over before she even noticed, she picked up her stuff and walked towards Sofia.

"Can I borrow your notes after school I forgot to take them" she said, Sofia just turned around and exclaimed "Sure, just don't make this a habit" she nodded and started to go towards her next class with Sofia in tow.

Sofia was talking a lot, in their way to class, this was nothing new, Sofia talked a lot.

She wasn't really hearing what she was saying, as we've established before she had more important things to be thinking about.

Nevertheless, she decided to humor her, dropping some "mhs" every once in awhile.

They walked through campus their destination, the class that was in the other goddamned side of the academy, as Sofia had put it.

As they arrived at the gardens, Anya noticed something.

It was Lelouch.

Talking with a redheaded girl.

In a corner

Where no one would noticed them.

If Anya were a normal person she would have narrowed her eyes, however Anya was not a normal person and the only thing we got, was unbeknownst to her was a slight twitch in her left eye, so slight that you would have to be looking intently at her face to catch it.

Unfortunately for her, Sofia was looking intently at her face, and when she saw the twitch she smirked knowingly.

Lelouch didn't notice them, the reason, and angry redheaded girl, that judging by the look in her face, was probably about to crush him under her mighty boot or should we say heels. Anya gave her stuff to a still smirking Sofia, who took the without complain, and started to walk towards them, ready to intervene.

In the end Lelouch was saved by a Jealous Shirley, who did not like the attention Lelouch was giving the secret terrorist in class and definitely wasn't a fan of seeing her Lulu in a corner with Kallen. When she passed by the window and saw them, she thought in distress '_I´ve got to separate them_' the next thing the orangette did was opening the window and scream at both of them "Hey Lulu, Kallen, you know it`s time to be heading over to the chem lab, you better get a move on" and proceeded to smirk with satisfaction when her Lulu brought his hand to his head and say something that she really didn't hear before running off to the chem lab.

The last thing the swimmer thought was '_Mission accomplished' _

Meanwhile the unseen Anya shrugged at Shirley's timely intervention, and got her stuff back from Sofia.

As she started to walk towards class with Sofia, she noticed there was an eerie silence, Sofia was not talking, at all. She turned around and asked obviously "what?"

"Oh nothing" answered Sofia, smirk plastered in her face.

Anya shrugged, she didn't understand what she was insinuating, so she just turned back around and continued walking to class.

When she got there, she plopped herself on an empty desk and asked herself that question that she hadn't found an answer to for the a millionth time that day _'what was he hiding' _she didn't know, but she planned to find out.

She was brought out of her musing by the teacher.

"Miss Alerim please pay attention in class"

She never got used to her fake name like Lelouch did, the name Alerim sounded strange and distant, it was a strangers name not hers.

She brought up her head just to be greeted by the professor with an annoyed look on her face, "I'm won't have you distracted in class" she continued with that god awful tone.

"It won't happen again" came the monotone response

"Make sure that it doesn't" the teacher replied, her tone dripping with annoyance.

The teacher turned around and spoke to whole class "as I was saying, the conquest of Mexico lasted until the batt-"

That's as far as Anya got before diving into her thoughts again the only difference this time was the she forced herself out 'I will continue with this later, right now I have a class to attend' she decided.

Class went on like any other day, no more eventualities or noteworthy events transcurred that day, and when class was finished Anya headed to the councils clubhouse since she lived there.

When she opened the door and walked into the small apartment inside the clubhouse where she and the royal siblings lived, she was not surprised when she only saw Nunnally and Sayoko doing something with paper.

After all she being one year behind Lelouch and Nunnally being in the middle school group, they usually get out earlier than Lelouch.

When Nunnally heard Anya enter, she cheerfully turned her head around and greeted the knight in exile, "Hello Anya how was school today, did you do anything interesting"

"It was dull and uneventful" she replied seating on the table in front of her, "speaking of which, how was yours?"

"It was fine, but what made your day dull?" she asked with slight worry in her voice, Anya could only chuckle to herself at girl's selflessness, "I'm fine, don't worry" she assured the younger girl.

She greeted Sayoko, who asked her if she wanted some tea, after declining she took interest in what the crippled girl was doing, and asked her "What are you doing?"

The younger girl smiled kindly and told her "Sayoko has been teaching me the japanese art of origami, see it's a butterfly" and showed her the piece of paper in her hand "and now I'm going to learn how to make a crane!"

Suddenly Anya had an idea '_maybe she knows something about what Lelouch is doing, maybe she noticed something or he told her something' _she thought, "hey Nunnally have you noticed something strange with Lelouch, has he told you something or has he had any strange behaviour"

Nunnally brought a finger to her lips as she thought of something that could help the pink-haired girl "no, not really, why do you ask, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong" she lied, maybe Lelouch was reserved about lying to her sister but she wasn't, "It`s just that he came later than usual last night and I've noticed he is distracted or that something is in his mind"

Nunnally thought a bit more about the situation, finally she snapped her fingers "maybe he has a girlfriend and he is too shy to tell us!".

Anya thought about it for a moment before nodding and excusing herself to do her homework.

'_Maybe I'm reading too much into this, maybe he just has a girlfriend, then why did he have that sad look in his eye?, maybe she broke up with him and that's why he came in late yesterday, that still doesn't explain why his clothes were so dirty, he could have fallen, but what about Shinjuku, a mere coincidence, so that's it, just some high school drama?, yes.'_

She shook her head dispelling the mental discussion she was having with herself, satisfied with the answer to the Lelouch problem, she took out Sofia's notes and started to copy them.

* * *

General Bartley was in trouble, he laughs, "being in trouble" would be the understatement of the year, how could this happen, how could a respected general and Britannian, suddenly find himself ordering his scientific staff, prince Clovis' scientific staff to escape like dogs to Narita, how could he order them to hide like criminals.

'_If some one find out what happened here his majesty's reputation would be tarnished, even in death they would disinherit him, I have to keep them from finding out, I owe prince Clovis that much' _

"Run, we are going to relocate in Narita, pack everything don't leave anything behind, we'll relocate tomorrow first thing in the morning" he shouted.

"But miLord-"

"No buts, if they find out about this, his majesty's reputation will be tarnished and we will be executed" he interrupted the scientist

He turned around and took the bottle of scotch he had brought with him '_Jesus Christ I'm about to have a nervous breakdown' _he thought as he downed a glass of scotch.

He poured once again and was about to drink it down when a sudden gasp immediately followed by a gunshot was heard in the research facility.

He quickly turned around, dropping his glass that immediately shattered once it touched the floor, to see one of the scientist pummel down like a ragdoll, bullet wound between his eyes.

He quickly looked upwards to see a man clad in armor from head to toe, holding an unrecognisable gun.

His armor, black, but not a shining black, a black that seem to suck all the light like a void, it was like staring at a shadow itself, his helmet that covered his whole face and seemed to be connected to the armor like it was all just one piece and had no hints of a visor, just a smooth exterior that seemed to blend into the helmet, different from the rest of the armor that was cover in plates that didn't make a sound when he moved, a testament to the man's skill or the materials the armor was made of.

His movements graceful but also precise like there was a reason for every movement, for every muscle flexed, for every inch gained and every inch lost.

The sheer presence of the man made him shiver, he seemed like the kind of man that could stare down a mountain, some one that could drive fear through the bravest warriors.

Truth be told Bartley was pissing himself.

He came to a stop, and brought his gun down "gentlemen" he said with a smooth voice, before addressing the only female in the room "and lady" he said with a small vow. "It has come to my ears that you are in possession of some information I'm keen to acquire, it would be mutually beneficial if we entered this exchange of mutual benefit"

Bartley heard one of the scientist scoff "Mutual benefit my ass, what are we getting?"

The man's face quickly turned towards the man "you get to keep your live" he said with a steel in his voice that made Bartley think, that there were two people pissing their pants now.

The Man turned his head towards Bartley now "So, General Bartley Asprius, you are the one with the final say in our unique exchange, will you let your people die or would you save them, I can assure you none of this information will make it into the hands that would seek harm to his Majestie's reputation and claim" He said the steel now absent from his voice.

Bartley didn't think it twice "Anders, make a copy of the information and give to this man" he commanded in a voice that sounded more like a whimper than an actual command.

Anders didn't need to be told twice either, he quickly got a storage unit and after fumbling with it a bit he downloaded the data and handed it out to the man.

He took it and inserted in a slot in the back of his helmet, probably examining its contents. After a while he detached it from his helmet and stored it on a compartment in his armor, he turned towards them and said "with this I bid you farewell" as he gave a small vow and started to head out.

Suddenly a scientist that somehow had gotten ahold of a gun lashed out as shot the mysterious man in the chest accomplishing absolutely nothing. The bullet hit the armor and bounced off, Barltley could have sworn that he saw a blue flicker when the bullet made contact with the armor.

The victim of this shootout just stared at the spot where the bullet had impacted ignoring the look of disbelief emanating from the scientist holding the gun.

He calmly rose his head, and lunged forward faster than any man had seen, to Bartley it seemed like one moment he was there and the other he disappeared, just to reappear in front of the poor sod that had fired the gun.

The next thing he knew the gun was on the floor, and the scientist was kneeling, behind him, his attacker, he grabbed his head and with a swift motion he turned it emitting a grotesque crack.

The female scientist or "Lady" as he had dubbed her, screamed "you said you'd let us live!".

"He was going to keep firing" he replied with a calm voice, perhaps with a hint of sadness "the bullets would have bounced of and probably hit one of you" he continued.

"How do you know that!" she screamed back

"I saw it in his eyes"

"You expect us to believe you did that out of the goodness of your heart" screamed another one

"I also don't like being shot at" was the last thing he said before exiting the room.

And so Bartley stood over the bodies of two of his colleagues thinking to himself '_I am weak and pathetic, I should have died with his Majesty in Shinjuku'_ he grabbed another glass of scotch on drank '_bottoms up' _was the last thing he thought'

* * *

'_Come on you can do this girl, he is just a mere boy' _thought to herself a flustered Shirley Fenette as she strolled through the clubhouse looking for Lulu.

She was worried, since that Kallen girl had come, Lulu's attention seemed to go her way. She was worried he was going to steal her Lulu away.

She was Jealous, she admitted it, and it was not a common event, even though Lulu was the most desired boy in school, she had learnt that Lulu rarely paid attention to those harlots.

That was what bothered her, he was actually paying attention to Kallen.

Her heart clenched and stirred when she remembered the numerous occasions she had seen them together, first in class, then in a corner in the gardens (fortunately she had separated them)

and the last one, the one that hurt the most the one that had almost made her cry and give up on Lulu.

That last time, at the end of class when she had asked him to come with her (after mustering a deep amount of courage) only to be rejected by him, who the proceed to ask Kallen if she had a minute, to what she responded "I was wondering when you were going to ask".

This shook her to her core, as she looked with obvious (not that obvious for Lelouch) distress at both of them. After they got out and headed god knows where, she decided to follow them, fortunately, Nunna, in her infinite grace decided to have a problem and to call Lulu about it.

This made Lulu go into Big Brother mode and rush of to Nunna's aide.

After this event she knew she needed to act fast if she wanted to keep her Lulu hers.

So here she was looking for him in the student's council clubhouse .

She entered the main hall only to see Milly and Lulu talking, the blonde devil said something she didn't catch, before seeing a flustered Shirley enter the room. She gave her a knowing smile, and turned to Lulu,"well, I have slaves that need wiping and they are not going to do it themselves, so I'm off, and Lelouch please remember to tell Kallen about joining the student council since you are in such good terms with her" after saying that she turned to Shirley and winked at her before taking her leave.

'_What, Kallen in the student council! I have to make my move' _she thought in distress.

Unbeknownst to her, her Lulu was waiting for her to say something, he eventually got impatient and asked her "Do you need something Shirley?"

She jumped a little startled but it had more to do with her nervousness than anything else.

"A yes, Lulu, I w-w-as wondering i-if you wan-wanted to com-come, no n-not come, g-go o-ou-out on a da-da-dat" unfortunately she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and a pink-haired girl walking in.

'_Damm'_ she thought so close '_why does she always do that it's like she has a radar that beeps whenever I want to say something important to him'_

Anya greeted them and sat on the couch effectively countering everything Milly had done to give them privacy.

"What were you trying to tell me I didn't get the last part" Lulu asked.

"Nothing important I'll tell you later" she said disappointed.

She longingly watched him go.

Once he was outside the clubhouse she turned to Anya with a huff.

Anya just stopped looking at her cell phone and asked "what?"

"Like you don't know"

"I don´t"

Shirley facepalmed, "just forget it, ok"

Anya could only shrug.

* * *

**If you see any mistakes with grammar and expression please tell me so I can get better.**

**If there is anything you want to see, or something you don't want to see don't hesitate to review. Thanks again for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own code geass**

**Wow, thanks for all the follows, favorites and views, the story has already over a 1000 views. I didn't think my story would be read so much.**

**I apologize for grammar and expression, as well as the last chapter, it was complete shit in my opinion, I got excited and rushed it out without properly checking it and correcting it, this chapter however has a lot more care put into it.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

'_Damn' _was the only thing Lelouch thought as he strolled through Ashford Academy, looking for the secret terrorist.

'_If she suspects I'll have to…" _

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to mind, he smiled evilly as he developed this new plan.

'_Yes that'll do' _he thought as he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" he said looking down an extending a hand to help out the fallen student.

Upon further inspection, the student revealed itself as a girl, with brown hair, and a petite build.

She recognised her from somewhere , _'Isn't she Anya's friend? what was her name… aha, Sofia that's it' _

Sofia seemed to recognise him as well, judging by the wide grin that adorned her face.

He was going to say something, but the girl beat him to it

"Looking for Anya, seeking atonement for all your sins"

It was obvious she was referring to something he did, however he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What? no I'm looking for someone else, she short, has read hair , sickly appearance"

The girl seemed to know exactly who he looking for.

"Oh, her, I guess some of you have to fool around a bit before you realize what you've got, she's at the nurse's"

She took his hand and her leave and walked off in an unknown direction.

'_The nurse? but she is not sick, actually going to the nurse would blow her cover, wait isn't there a way to the roof near the nurse's office'_

He nodded to himself, knowing where he needed to go.

But first, he had to rid himself of the group of fangirls that had been "sneekly" following him since he got out of the clubhouse.

Seriously, did they though he hadn't noticed their presence, they would giggle and squeal every time he talked to someone.

After quick detour through the gardens, he lost the group of fangirls and started to head towards the infirmary, hoping that Kallen would be there.

Eventually he reached his destination, the infirmary or more importantly the door right besides it that led to the roof.

He climbed the stairs, into the roof, and found the knightmare pilot talking on her phone.

"Please don't make me stay here any more, I hate these peop-" he heard her say before she noticed him and, frantically close her phone.

She tried to regain her sick girl façade, before Lelouch noticed something was off.

'_Damn, this guy again, and now my cover is definitely blown' _she thought, extracting her pouch with the hidden blade.

'_Just in case things go south'_ she reasoned

As for Lelouch, he chose to ignore her attempts at fooling him, and act like he didn't see anything.

'_I don't want for her to suspect more about me' _

"Miss Stadtfeld, I'm glad I could find you, I have an offer for you"

"How did you find me" she said her voice now docile instead of strong and brash.

"One of your friends saw you walk up the stairs"

"Really?" she replied with confusion, _'I must be more discreet, otherwise my cover will be blown'_ she berated herself.

"Yes, but that is beside the point, now will you walk with me?" he gestured to the stairs.

She nodded meekly and headed to the stairs with him.

What was he doing?, had he seen through her façade?, was he trying to blackmail her?, or did he really had an offer for her?.

Kallen didn't know, nonetheless she tightly clutched her hidden blade, ready for anything the arrogant bastard besides her could throw at her.

Surprisingly he continued on the same topic he allegedly had come to discuss.

"As you are aware of, it's mandatory for every student to enroll in at least one extracurricular activity"

They walked through the hallway, neither of them aware or interested in the curious looks headed their way

She opened her mouth to answer but he cuts her off.

"Do to your health the principal and the student council president both agreed in letting you join the student council"

Kallen was not a fan of this, she wanted to spend the least time possible with britannians.

"Joining the student council will present you with a handful of benefits, of which the most prominent would be the access to the entirety of Ashford Academy"

That got her interest and Lelouch knew it, she was playing right into her hands.

"What kind of access?" She wondered

"We get access to all school grounds, including the tunnels beneath the academy"

Her eyes went wide at this revelation, _'sneaking out for an emergency would be extremely easy' _ she thought with excitement.

He smiled, he knew he had her now he needed to make her suspicion about him disappear, _'phase one complete, moving on to phase two'_

Meanwhile, Kallen who was contemplating the possibilities of such access, realized that she was just walking without responding.

"I accept, but if I may? why me?" she questioned as they passed through the gardens, nearing the clubhouse.

"You are top of your class even tho you are sick most of the time, and to tell you the truth we are a little short-handed now"

They came to a halt in front of the entrance to the clubhouse, he opened the door and obliged her to enter.

Inside the student council was doing each his thing, Shirley was scolding Rivalz, Nina was working on her project and Anya was in the couch typing something on her phone, while Milly was screaming something from the kitchen.

When Shirley noticed them, she stood up and walked up to greet them.

"Hey Lulu, and Kallen I heard you we were inducing you into the council, I'm Shirley, it's nice to meet you"

While Shirley greeted Kallen and urged Rivalz to the same, Lelouch rubbed the back of his neck, effectively informing an observing Anya, 'be wary'.

Anya just gave him a look of confirmation.

"I'm going to bring Nunnally" he said moving towards the small part of the clubhouse he lived in.

"Who?" he heard Kallen ask.

"She is Lelouch's sister" came Shirley response.

There was some more chatter, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

'_Phase two complete, moving on to phase three'_

He entered the small apartment, the first thing he did, was going to his room, where he picked up a tape recorder.

He recorded the message and moved on to Sayoko's room.

"My Lord?" came the voice of the maid, as he entered her room, of course after knocking.

He activated his geass and commanded her, "I will send you a message to this phone, the message will contain my location, when you get that message call that room and activate the tape recorder when you hear first my voice and then a woman's voice, after the tape is over disconnect the phone, lastly if I don't answer the phone ask for me"

"Yes my Lord" came a geassed Sayoko's response.

Satisfied he moved on to Nunnally's room.

He couldn't help smiling once he entered his sister's room.

When Lelouch entered, Nunnally's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Big Brother, you are home" She with a smile that made Lelouch legs wobble.

"That's right, sorry I'm late" he said as he got on one knee and encompassed Nunnally's hands with his own.

He noticed she had something on her hands, upon further inspection he realized it was a bird made of paper.

"What is this?" he asked as gently as he took the paper crane from her hand.

"Sayoko was just teaching me the Japanese art of origami, you fold a piece of paper to give it a specific shape, this one is a crane" She cheerfully chirped.

He couldn't help but smile "oh really?"

"Yes, Sayoko told me that if you make a thousand of them your wish will become true, what is your wish big brother?"

'_to kill that bastard of a father'_ "I don't know I'll have to think about it, what is your wish Nunnally?"

"I wish for the world to be a gentler place" She said with melancholy

'_I promise you Nunnally, the world will be a gentler place'_ he thought with determination.

"When the day comes when you can finally see again the world will be a gentler place",_ 'I will make it so'_

"Really?, do you really thinks so?" she said with reinvigorated strength.

"I know so" _'you will have this world Nunnally, a world where you can live happy'_

While Lelouch was musing, he didn't notice Nunnally's hand move away from his and interlocking her pinky with his.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinkie promise song" she cheerfully sang

"What?" Lelouch asked confused.

"It's a Japanese promise, Sayoko taught it to me the other day" she brought down her arm.

"Well that's scary, I may have to eat a thousand needles one day"

Nunnally nodded fervently "that's right so you better stop telling lies ok"

"Don't worry Nunnally I won't tell any more lies" he stood up_ 'I will not lie to you, never to you'_

He walked behind her and started to push her out of the room.

"There is a new addition to the student council, I figured you'd like to meet her"he pushed her out of the room and into the dining hall.

"I always like meeting new friends"

He smiled warmly, to Nunnally meeting someone was not meeting a person, rather a friend you haven't met yet.

"That's why I came to get you, I know my dear little sister"

They continued chatting all the way to the main hall where all the others were waiting, Lelouch giving her every ounce of his attention like she deserved, forgetting all about Kallen and his plan for a sweet little moment.

Once they arrived he saw Kallen's eyes widen at the sight of Nunnally, it was understandable, they were not a lot of crippled Britannians, do to the medical technologies at their disposal.

"Hi I'm Nunnally, Lelouch's sister, what is your name?" She said as Lelouch pushed her near Kallen.

He noticed that Milly had arrived from the kitchen with the food on different trays, and Shirley preparing the table with Rivalz and Nina.

Anya was over there doing her own thing.

Once Kallen and Nunnally had exchanged greetings, he noticed that Rivalz was grinning wildly.

'_Uh oh, this is not good'_

Lelouch was right, the next thing Rivalz did, was pull out a bottle of champagne.

"Let's get this started with a toast!"

Lelouch just facepalmed as Shirley tried to get the bottle out Rival's hands.

But he only noticed too late the bottle flying his way, courtesy of Rivalz.

He managed to catch the bottle on time, only to be tackled by Shirley.

They fell to the ground, faces dangerously close.

The only thing Lelouch could see was a furiously blushing Shirley.

Because of their rather intimate position, neither of them noticed the cork on the bottle loosening up.

The cork freed itself from the bottle, shooting up in Kallen's direction.

She managed to deflect the cork with her hand, but did not see the bubbly champagne coming, that soaked her and her clothes completely.

There stood an eerie silence in the room after the champagne stopped flowing.

* * *

The water from the shower could be heard from outside the room, where a vigilant pink-haired teen stood watching the door with intensity.

This while unnoticed by most, didn't escape Milly's watchful eye.

Even tho she knew Lelouch's sign language, she wasn't in the room the moment when Lelouch gave the 'be wary' message to Anya.

Naturally, being Milly Ashford, she made the most logical conclusion.

Anya was jealous, or at least Milly thought so.

"Jealous?"

"Of what?" answered Anya without taking her eyes of the door

Milly gestured to the bathroom door.

"Of, Lelouch being all alone there with Kallen, they are probably both naked by now" she deviously shot back.

This time Anya did turn her head towards Milly, confused look on her face.

"Why would I be Jealous? besides he only went in there to deliver some clothes"

"You sure that's the only reason he went in there"

"Positive"

Milly was about to say something else, when a loud thud emanated from beyond the bathroom door.

Anya quickly turned her attention back to the door waiting for any excuse to burst the door down.

Milly grinned wildly.

"You sure that's the only reason he went in there?"

Anya, once again, nodded.

"Then, why are you standing here watching that door like a hawk"

"He signaled me to keep an eye on her"

"Sure he did", she brought a finger to her lip in thought.

"You sure this isn't like the time we met in the Aries Villa?"

Milly got her reward in the form of a flustered knight, a light pink flushing through her face.

For the briefest of moments the shy girl who Anya was before the war made her appearance.

'_I got her'_ Milly thought, "remember that?", she sisterly continued.

Anya nodded, how could she forget such an eventful day.

She remembered running in excitement to play with her new friend just after her etiquette classes finished.

When she entered the garden where Lelouch was, he saw him with another girl, a blond girl.

Feelings of jealousy and worry filled her the moment she saw the newcomer, was she going to steal her new friend?.

Even tho they invited her to play with them she reluctantly sat and continued to watch the pretender like a hawk, in case she tried to steal her prince.

At the end of the day the pretender invited him to her house and he accepted, the worst part was that he wouldn't be there for her next visit, he would be at the pretenders house.

Terrified to lose her only friend, she remembered herself scream "NO!" and startle the other to kids.

After she explained her fear of losing her friend to the girl, Milly assured her that she wasn't going to steal her prince, and Lelouch made a promise to her.

He gave her a pendant, his pendant, and promised her that he would always stay by her side.

She instinctively reached at her neck, where the pendant hung.

That day she also made a secret promise to always stay by his side.

She closed her fingers around the pendant, to this day it was one of her most prized possessions.

Suddenly the door opened, walking out came a flustered Kallen and Lelouch, with his right sleeve wet.

Milly instantly took notice of this, "seems like you got handy in there".

This resulted in a stuttering Lelouch, who rarely lost his cool, trying to explain what happened and an even more flustered Kallen.

Kallen looked down to cover her embarrassment, this gave Lelouch the perfect chance to signal Anya to stand down, to which she only nodded.

The students started to leave towards the main hall.

However unknown to everyone, even Anya herself.

Milly was right, inside of the young knight the shy girl who just wanted to keep her friend shrieked at the sight of the wet sleeve and the flustered Kallen.

The news where shocking to say the least, prince Clovis was found dead, murdered.

Lelouch who knew what had happened used every ounce of self-control in him, trying not to clutch his stomach and suppress the gagging reflex as he felt the bile running up his throat, vivid images of the night he killed Clovis passing through his mind.

Not unknown to him was the sudden looks of worry directed at him by Anya and Milly who knew the true nature of his relationship with Clovis.

While Milly was just concerned for Lelouch's well-being, Anya's mind was running wild.

Every pillar that she had erected about Lelouch actions a few nights before was tumbling down.

The idea of him being involved became more possible.

She didn't have enough time to dwell on this thoughts as the Tv chirped to life again.

"We interrupt this broadcast for breaking news, the man suspected as the murderer has been captured, according to the report the suspect is an honorary Britannian, Private Suzaku Kururugi is suspected as the murderer"

There was a collective gasp echoing in the room, even Lelouch was surprised.

"I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder"

Anya blinked, and look at Lelouch with worry, she could care less of what happens to Kururugi, however the impact this could have in Lelouch was her concern.

She eyed him again deciding to confront him after he put Nunnally to bead, the time when they would have absolute privacy.

As the shocked student's started to go out into the meeting room, Milly hung out back where Lelouch was.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes with such intensity it would make a normal teen blush.

"Are Ok" she asked with concern, the usually teasing and cheerful tone replaced by a rather serious tone.

"I'm fine" he lied.

Milly eyed him from heads to toes unconvinced.

"You sure?"

"Really, I'm fine"

Milly just nodded, "Well if you need anything just let me know" she said removing her hand from his shoulder.

"I will"

"Lelouch, please do" she answered, her eyes pleading and her tone with such need it made Lelouch blink.

She smiled, a sad small smile.

She leaned in and softly kissed him on the cheek,

Slowly she reeled back and turned on her feet, following the other council members into the room.

Leaving a lone Lelouch behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you want to see, what you don't want to see, if you want the specific POV of a character, if you want longer chapters or anything in general.**

**Are the chapters to short? would you guys prefer them longer?**

**Lastly if you think there is anything wrong with the chapter please point it ou so I can fix it.**

**Next up, Zero's début and C.C's introduction and maybe Arthur's chace through Ashford. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and thanks for all the reviews, some of you asked for more Anya/Lelouch moments, so I give you this, tell me what you think of it, is it to angsty? or not? regardless, moments like this won't be comon, their will be few and far betwen, that is not to say there won't be a lot of moments, their will be trust me, just not as angsty as this one.**

** Mbdking****- I know there is a lot of canon and, but it will diviate, next chapter we will have what we can call the first greate change.**

**AppoX****- I wright the whole word now. **

**As always, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see, what you don't want to see, any characters prespective you want to see, etc.**

**Tell me of any grammar and expression errors. **

* * *

Inside a dimly lit room you could see a raven-haired boy helping his disabled sister into bed. The boy gently picked the girl up and laid her in the bed with the utmost care.

"Is Suzaku going to be alright? he didn't really kill big brother clovis, did he?

"I think it's all a big misunderstanding, everything will turn out alright you'll see" he gently said.

The young girl looked like she wanted say something else, but alas she stayed quiet.

The boy noticed this and slowly got on his knees, grabbing the girl's hand like it was a delicate piece of glass and putting them in her lap. He stayed quiet for a moment allowing an air of uncertainty to fill the room. His hand slightly trembled, this didn't go unnoticed by the young princess.

The princess' voice wavered as she voiced her thoughts.

"Big brother are you alright?" she brought her hands up to his face and tenderly cupped his cheek. This seemed to wake the prince from his inner turmoil, he swiftly brought his hand up catching the girls hand.

"Just tired that's all" he moved the hand near his face back down to the girl's lap, where the other pair of hands was resting. He grabbed both her hands and gave them one last squeeze before addressing her.

"Good night Nunnally"

The girl nodded, trusting every word that came out of her brothers mouth, after all why shouldn't she.

He quickly got up, and with a brisk pace made his way to the door, before going out he glanced one more time at Nunnally. He slowly closed the door, careful to make the least sound possible.

Once he was outside the room he allowed himself to let loose all the emotions he had held up for Nunnally's sake. He cautiously walked to the table in the middle of the room and sat on one of the chairs, he leaned forward putting both hands on the sides of his head.

He exhaled sharply in frustration and started to create a plan to save Suzaku.

He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice his knight coming out of her room and casually approach him. She stood in front of him arms crossed her normally passive eyes narrowing, the next thing that came out of the girl's mouth startled Lelouch, not only because he didn't notice her entrance but also because of the question itself.

"Do you trust me Lelouch?" she said with almost an melancholic tone, replacing her usual monotone.

'_what kind of question is that!?, of course I trust her'_ he stood up, watching the younger girl in the eyes, something was wrong with her, he could see behind her cold façade. The way she fidgeted with her elbow while her other hand instinctively reached for the pendant he gave her only seemed to reinforce his theory.

Case in point, she was in distress

Without hesitation answered "with Nunnally's life"

However this appeared to upset the distressed teen tenfold, as she fully narrowed her eyes, lunged forward pointing a finger at his chest and raised her voice "I don't want you to trust me with Nunnally's life, I want you to trust me with **yours**!"

Anya didn't know why, but his trust was extremely important for her. She wanted, she needed his trust, she could explain it, but the prospect of losing **his** trust was heart wrenching to her."Do you trust me with **your** life Lelouch?" she continued, her eyes watering, she didn't want to lose her friend, her best friend.

Lelouch was struck by her reaction, this was unprecedented, Anya never acted like this, whatever he did to put her in this state was serious. Then it struck him, Anya would have noticed his strange behaviour after Shinjuku, even if he tried to hide it like he did, Anya would have noticed, by not telling her anything he had made her doubt about his trust in her.

He had to fix this.

He grabbed her hand, an action to which the girl flinched, but gladly accepted in a moments notice. He lead her to her room, small sobs could be heard behind him , but she still followed. Once they were on the room he guided her to her bed and walked near the drawer where Anya kept her most prized possessions.

He opened the drawer and took out a small case. He opened it, inside the knight's star, the symbol of every knight of honor, once proudly worn by the exiled knight, was now a symbol of a the past, unjustly kept away from prying eyes for fear of revealing their true identities.

The knight's star, resembled a sword with wings, one pair of white wings on each side sprouted of the base, the base had a circle with a golden crown in the middle and a star ave it. The edges of the sword where gold and the rest of it was pink even though it was customary for it to be blue.

He gently grabbed the star and walked towards Anya, he sat by her side on the edge of the bed and pinned it to her clothes shocking her in the process, after all he had said to only take it out when necessary. He encompassed one of her hands with his own and stared deeply into her eyes. He leaned forward and tenderly hugged her, Anya accepted the invitation and quickly hugged him tightly, burrowing her face on his chest.

"That day, where you requested to be my knight, do you remember it?" he could feel her nod, he chuckled lightly "do you remember how nervous you were, you're skin was reader than a tomato, and you were mumbling, stuttering, and tripping over your own words" she nodded again, "And remember when I accepted and gave the knight's star to you" he could feel her nod yet again, as well as the wetness in his t shirt, do to Anya's tears.

"That day we pledged undying trust in each other, you are the only one that has stood besides me from the beginning, I trust you my life, my secrets, everything" he could feel a new wave of sobs assaulting Anya, she was never this vulnerable around others.

They stayed in each others embrace for a while, neither of them uttering a word, both enjoying each others warmth, Lelouch gently caressing her back, despite their position not a dirty thought ran through Lelouch's head, despite having a beautiful teen pressed snugly against his chest.

When only the sniffles of Anya's previous sobs could be heard, Lelouch spoke again "I guess you want to know what happened in Shinjuku" he felt her stiff, but nod at the mention of Shinjuku.

He drew in a big breath and started talking "I accidentally fell into a truck that dragged me into Shinjuku" he stopped for a second to see if Anya had any questions, once he confirmed she didn't he continued, "eventually I found my way out of the truck, but was trapped by Clovis' royal guard that had been ordered to kill anyone on sight" he could feel her tightening her hold on him, "luckily for me I managed to escape them".

"Jesus Christ Anya, when I saw what Clovis had ordered I felt sick, how could the brother I so dearly loved command the massacre of hundreds of innocent people, and I'm not sorry he is dead, does that make me a bad person?"

"You know I really never liked him" came Anya's response, laced with humor.

He half heartedly laughed "yes he was always kind of an ass, wasn't he?

They stayed with each other for a few moments more.

This was one of the most intimate moments they had shared together, neither of them would show the same vulnerability and weakness to others, not even to Nunnally.

"Are you going to be alright now?" he asked her with concern.

She pulled back from the hug and smiled "yes you can leave now" she said returning to her monotone.

Lelouch smiled warmly and got off from the bed and started heading out, but before he could leave Anya had one more thing to say.

"Lelouch".

He turned around.

"Thank you"

Anya watched her friend nod and walk out of her room, a friend is what she watched walk away, a friend that was all he was to her, at least consciously, because deep beneath her consciousness in the realm we call the unconscious, he was more than that, so much more.

* * *

The student council was sitting around a rather large tv. There were three couches, one directly in front of the tv occupied by Milly and Shirley, the one on the right was slightly rotated to the right so it's occupants could see better, speaking of the occupants, Rivalz and Nina were sitting there.

In the third couch, laid, sprawled over its entirety, Anya. She had her phone in one hand, typing and waiting for something interesting to happen so she could record it.

"Hey where is Lelouch, the trial is about to start?", cried Rivalz.

"He said he had more important things to do" replied Anya, without looking away from her phone.

The devious President chimed in "notice Kalln isn't here either"

This caused Shirley's eyes to widen and her jaw to clench.

"You're right, didn't they get handy in the bathroom the other day" said Rivalz in thought and with a grin.

Suddenly Shirley bolted up "you're wrong! Lulu would never do such lewd things, especially at a time like this!"

Milly and Rivalz were going to respond, when a timid voice that belong to Nina cut them off "it's starting".

Shirley quickly sat down with a blush on her face, and directed her attention at the screen where the procession had started.

* * *

The sniper had a good view of the procession, sure all the nightmares and Britannian forces were giving him their back, and he could not see the faces of anyone who wasn't going in the opposite direction of the procession. Still it was a good spot and the sniper conformed with it.

He was used to accept things like this, after all he was just an average joe so average in fact that his name was actually Joe. He was no nobility or war hero, or in any special forces, he was an average guy and he was content with that.

Nothing interesting was going on while the convoy moved up, but he wasn't bored he was content.

He heard a ruffling besides him, he quickly got up, sniper in hand to greet the intruder. He saw a man clad in black armor from head to toe, he raised his sniper but the man casted it aside with a powerful blow, followed by a punch to the gut that sent him rocketing three meters and into the wall. He tried to get his gun from the holster but the man was faster and grabbed his head, lifting him up.

Joe only saw an armor clad hand before his head was slammed into the wall, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

The second princess of Britannia gritted her teeth in range as she saw the eleven that murdered his brother. She had stopped her assault on the Middle Eastern Federation to see, the trial, and she was going to enjoy it when they condemned that eleven scum to death.

She had already lost 3 brothers to that savage, first Lelouch and Nunnally, and now Clovis. Once she finished this pitiful federation, she would request the Viceroyship of Area 11, and slaughter all the terrorist groups that threatened and killed her kin. She would show them the might of Britannia's witch.

Something caught her interest, the convoy had stopped, this was not a scheduled stop according to the announcer. She saw what had caused the convoy to stop, Clovis' car was driving towards the conoy.

'_Probably and eleven joker'_ she thought in rage. What she didn't expect was the Britannian flag in front of the vehicle to burn, revealing a masked man.

* * *

"I AM ZERO!" Shepard herd the masked man announced with a powerful voice, he turned his head to where the unconscious Sniper lay."I like this guy!" he cheerfully said, dropping on a prone position and looking through the scope of his rifle.

"Why? it's because he likes theatrics as much as you do?" said a disembodied female voice.

He shrugged "maybe".

"We can't get an ID on Zero" he said, changing the topic, "but maybe we can get on the driver", he zoomed on the drivers face, a click could be heard signaling that a photo had been taken.

"Run it through the database" he said sending the file to the voice.

"We don't have a database" came the reply.

"Then hack into Britannia's" he countered.

"Acknowledged" said the voice calmly.

Suddenly, Zero snapped his fingers, the back of the car fell apart revealing a strange capsule. '_That's the holding cell from Bartley's since division'_ he thought with interest, the terrorist would have a very nasty surprise once they open it, discovering it's not poison gas, but a subject of human experimentation.

Of course the other option was that they had already opened it and this was just a bluff, that seemed unlikely, but he had been surprised before.

"I propose and exchange, this for Kururugi"

"Like hell, he is charged with full treason for murdering a prince, I can't hand him over" came the margraves enraged response.

"No you are mistaken Jeremiah, he is no murderer, the man who killed Clovis was MYSELF" he expected this, that's why he was here, he deduced the mystery man from Shinjuku would make his public appearance here, and it seemed he was right.

However this was a huge shock to everyone around, they gasped, muttered and screamed at Zero's revelation.

"For one single eleven, you'll be able to save scores of precious Britannians, I find that to be a bargain" he continued, his posture rigid and unmoving, even though he was being flanked by 4 knightmares.

Suddenly, it hit him, unaware that the same thing had hit a reporter on ground level. This was an act, a performance, the possibility of the capsule being a bluff was becoming more likely by the second.

The knightmares ready to fire, do to the margrave's command, but then, this left Zero's mouth "Careful, you don't want the public to know about orange, do you?"

"Search for this orange thing on the files" Shepard told the voice

"All ready did, there is no such thing as orange" came the reply.

'_What is he trying to accomplish'_ he thought, then he realized '_It's a bluff he is trying to discredit the Margrave'. _How was he going to do it with a false information was beyond him

He saw the car moving closer to the convoy "If you don't want that to happen" then, the helmet opened revealing only one eye "you'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well"

This didn't go unnoticed by our dear observer and his partner, "Shepard, there is an unknown energy spark" said the disembodied voice, calmly but with a sense of urgency.

"Isolated and see if you can get a sample" he replied in the same manner.

There was silence as the voice tried to accomplish what was asked of her, and Shepard kept an eye on Zero's grand escape.

After a while the female voice said "It's done"

He nodded and got up from his prone position, he walked near the wall and leaned on it.

"Could this be that geass Bartley's files were talking about?"

"It's plausible" came the response

He nodded yet again, "I want you to study it see if we can develop a countermeasure for whatever that was".

"Acknowledged"

He heard a groan besides him, signaling that the unconscious soldier was waking up. He walked near him, and punched the waking soldier in the face, rendering him unconscious yet again.

"Also", came the feminine voice "I have an ID on the driver", the ID in question rendered in his visor. '_Kallen Stadtfeld, 17 years old, studies in Ashford Academy, no criminal record and heir to a sizable fortune' _

He smiled, "looks like we are going back to school"

* * *

"Why? is there a problem" Lelouch asked in to the phone.

"No, we just have to make a project in pairs, so I'm going to Sofia's to finish it" came the response trough the phone.

He nodded "If you need anything just call me" he said before hanging up. Apparently Anya was going to come in late tonight, something about a project, he wasn't really worried.

He was on his way home smiling triumphantly, Tonights operation had been a success, well apart from Suzaku rejecting his offer to join him, that fool, everything had gone according to plan. He could defeat Britannia, at least for now..

He did feel a bit of guilt for not letting Anya in, '_she and Nunnally are the only thing I have left, I won't involve them'_, he told himself.

After a while he reached the clubhouse, he walked in and headed in a normal pace to the section of the house where he lived. Upon opening the door he could hear Nunnally talking with someone. '_Isn't it Sayoko's day off'_

Once he got into the dining hall, he almost lost his composure. There stood a girl in a prisoner's outfit, with green hair and amber eyes.

"Well hello Lelouch, I'm assuming you were out tonight judging by your appearance" she calmly said, putting a paper crane on the table.

Before he could say anything Nunnally voiced her thoughts, "thank goodness you are alright, I was beginning to think that you got caught in the uproar caused by that man Zero".

"Don't worry Nunnally I'm alright" he assured her.

"Also, miss C.C has been waiting for you, I'm curious is she your girlfriend?"

C.C just grabbed another piece of paper and started making another crane "he made a promise about our future together" she said in a very casual tone.

Nunnally looked shocked, "you mean like marriage, Anya would like to hear the news", sadness could be heard in her voice.

"It's not like that Nunnally, C.C is just joking" he said trying to calm her down and avoid any mention of this to Anya.

"No I'm not" the strange girl said, tone still casual.

"Oh well I guess it's alright, you are doing this earlier than usual but then everyone is different, so I guess is not that strange" said Nunnally with barely contained sadness.

Lelouch slowly walked to the table, picked up C.C's cup of tea and dropped it, the cup crashed into the ground and broke into a million pieces, the contents of it splashed across the floor.

"Oh C.C, look what you've done, you're soaking wet, come on let's get you into the bathroom and into a dry change of clothes".

He forcibly pulled her out of the chair and continued to pull her towards his room, C.C audibly grunting as he did so, "And don't worry she was only joking, nothing but a dumb joke" he called back at Nunnally.

'_Good' ,_though Nunnally, she knew his brother would find happiness with someone one day, but she was glad it wasn't today, he was all she had, and she didn't want to lose him. She knew it was wrong, but she admitted to herself that she felt a little jealous, she had her brother's attention all her life, what would happen when she lost it? what would happen when he finds someone more important than her.

* * *

Anya grudgingly got up, she had arrived later than expected last night, '_damn Sofia's antics_'. She got out of bed, put on her uniform, and got out of her room to find some breakfast. She got out of her room and picked up her stuff, taking pictures or recording anything noteworthy, which was not much.

She got into the kitchen and prepared herself a PB and jelly sandwich as well as pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She grabbed her breakfast and started to eat it slowly. '_That's weird, Lelouch should be up by now, he is probably still asleep' _she thought when she noticed the time.

She decided to wake him up, she got up and walked to Lelouch door, once again taking photos and recording anything noteworthy.

She reached a hand towards the door's knob and turned it, with a click the knob bugged and the door opened.

Anya never expected what she found there.

There laid a sleeping girl, a naked girl, with green hair, a beautiful girl.

Anya's eyes widened, and a look of hurt and betrayal found their way into her face, however it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Her hand unknowingly found its way to her pendant. She felt something stir within her, she felt her heart clench, and a momentary flash of anger. However, this also disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Her face become passive again, the expression of utter boredom reappeared, and her eyes found their way back to her phone.

'_He must have woken up earlier than usual'_

She backtracked and got out of his room.

She didn't take a picture.

* * *

**Shit just got real.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews follows, favorites and positive feed back, I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed making it.**

**Review, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, something you want to see or something you don't want to see, tell me everything, also I apologize for grammar and expression.**

**Thanks to Fireminer for his continued support of this story and my other one.**

**One last thing, I have decided to not develope C.C as much, that is not to say she won't be on the story, just that there won't be any character developement with Lelouch. My reasons: I'm a huge C.C/Lelouch fan, and if I pit Anya vs C.C for Lelouch's heart C.C would just walk all over her, I intended to make C.C Anya's maine romantic rival, but realised that the moment I put C.C/Lelouch moments in here is the moment I lose all integrity and make this a C.C/Lelouch story, not that there is anything wrong with them, I'm shure I'll make my own C.C/Lelouch story one day, but for the time being that is not the point of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy**

**EDIT:****I'm sorry if you received the email of this update 2 times, but the thing, I didn't get the email that tells me that my story was updated, so I didn't know if it reached you guys, anyway thanks for reading.**

* * *

Anya walked at a hurried pace towards her classroom, an unusual, or dare we say, not existing occurrence in the life of the passive teenager. She made a swift turn, almost losing her companion, the energetic Sofia had to quicken her pace, which spoke volumes of how fast she was going. She continued walking down the aisle, eyes in front, rigid posture, her phone in her pocket and her books were being tightly hugged, pressed to her chest, almost like she wanted to keep something from popping out. As you may have guessed this was not like Anya, not like her at all.

Sofia caught up to her, she noticed something was off, since when did Anya outpace her, "Something wrong?" she questioned, a curious gleam passing through her eyes.

Anya abruptly made another turn, causing a curious Sofia to quicken her pace yet again, "I'm fine" she grumbled.

Sofia raised an eyebrow, since when did Anya grumble, was she even capable of that, of course her answer was still monotonous, but she never heard that ring in her voice before. "Woa! someone's grumpy" she exclaimed taking a sharp right turn.

"Well, maybe it's because I got home at 1 in the morning, courtesy of you" she explained as they passed through the gardens

Sofia was not convinced "you sure you're alright?"

"I said I was fine" came the monotonous response, the aforementioned ring in her voice was no more.

"Bullshit" she quipped, "did you and your boyfriend Lelouch had a fight" she said, doing kissing gestures, attracting stares from some bystanders.

"For a millionth time he is not my boyfriend, besides he has a girlfriend" she casually said dodging a fast walking student.

This surprised the energetic teen,"huh, really? the ice prince has a girlfriend, who is she? is she the redhead?" she asked the questions as they neared the classroom, she opened the door and let Anya walk in first.

"I don't think she is from the academy" Anya said walking into class. She found her way to her seat, which was the one next to Sofia's and drooped her books, she turned to Sofia to finish the conversation.

"I guess that makes sense" said Sofia, also setting her things on the desk, "what's her name?" she asked before sitting down with an audible plop. Anya turned her head at her classmate to answer her question.

She shrugged before answering "dunno, all I know it's that she has green hair" she also plopped herself in the chair, and took out her textbooks, she saw Sofia doing the same with hers. She slightly shook her head at the sight of Sofia's textbook, unlike hers, it had drawings all over it, some of the pages were broken and ruffled while others were ripped.

"Green hair? really? wow, looks like you have some competition!" she said punching her arm, and giving her a pat on the back, then she resumed to take out her pens and blank pieces of paper.

She rubbed the spot where she punched her, it didn't hurt but still it was instinctive to do so, "competition for what?" she asked also taking her phone to record the class, she flipped it open and the machine powered up with a 'bip'.

"Come on! are you that dense!?" she said, raising her voice a little bit and stopped taking notes. She look at her with bewilderment written all over her face, she couldn't believe this.

Anya also turned to look at her, luckily for Anya she was recording the class so she wouldn't miss anything, "I'm not dense, you are not explaining things properly" she countered, convinced that she was in the right.

Sofia scoffed in disbelief "not explaining thing properly!?, Jesus Christ Anya, I'm being as subtle as a sledgehammer to the face with the word 'subtle' written on it" she said almost throwing her arms in the air and wailing them, eventually she calmed down, "do you really need me to spell it out for you" she said in a restraint tone.

Anya calmly nodded "yes, please explain yourself"

Sofia took a deep breath preparing herself, she leaned in and whispered "competition for _his _attention" she leaned back to inspect her handiwork. Anya just stood there for a moment without uttering a word, her face expressionless. This made Sofia think that she had finally gotten through to her.

"Why would I want his attention?"  
The loud 'thud' that came from Sofia's head hitting the desk attracted the attention of all the class. The teacher cuffed to get the girl's attention "everything all right miss Amundsen". Sofia didn't even raised her head "yes, everything is alright Ms Smith" came Sofia's muffled response. The teacher nodded and continued class.

Sofia raised her head and looked intently at Anya "that's it I give up, you are a lost cause" she said tiredly, suddenly her voice deadpanned and became dead serious "I hope you figure it out before it's too late" she looked away from Anya and continued taking notes.

Anya was confused "figure out what?"

Sofia just said "didn't you hear, I give up"

Anya only shrugged and tried to pay attention to class, keyword being trying here. Anya couldn't concentrate, Sofia was right, something was bothering her, she had been out of sorts today, and she didn't knew why, that's what annoyed her to no end, she didn't know what was happening to her.

'_Ok, what have I done today?' _She backtracked, '_I woke up, a little bit more tired than normal, thanks to Sofia, then she had breakfast, she saw that woman in __**her **__Lelouch's bed' _Anya shook her head '_her Lelouch, where did that come from, it doesn't matter'_. She tried remembering anything else ' _I went to all the classes, nothing unusual there'._

There was something else, she felt a numb pain in her heart, where it came from she didn't know. '_I'm probably tired, after all I did go to sleep at 1am'._ She nodded, that was the only logical explanation... right?.

The bell rang, loudly. She picked up her stuff and headed to the doorway, once there she started walking towards the clubhouse, bidding farewell to Sofia along the way, after all it was club activities time. She walked through the halls, dogging students and teachers alike, she got to the gardens, where you could see the equestrian club arguing with the agricultural club for some piece of land. Later she saw the science club nearly coming to blows with the cinematography club, both wanting the same place to do their activities.

She saw Shirley walking at a brisk pace, probably wanting to get to the seat next to Lelouch before Kallen. This made a click on Anya's mind who abruptly started to quicken her slow pace.

Anya didn't know why, but she had a sudden urge to get there before Shirley, to seat next to Lelouch before Kallen or Shirley could.

Once again, she quickened her pace.

* * *

'_I've got to get there before Kallen' ,_thought Shirley as she neared the clubhouse, she was only a few meters away when she noticed a fast paced Anya lap her, entering the clubhouse before she could. '_Strange, since when does Anya walk that fast?', _she thought as she entered the clubhouse. She walked through the main hall and into the meeting room, when she got there she gasped in surprise, '_scratch that, since when does Anya walk that fast and then seat next to Lulu'._

With hesitation, she walked to the seat in front of Lulu, ' _at least it's Anya and not Kallen the one sitting next to Lelouch' _she tried to sound optimistic, but she was actually a bit sad, she wanted to sit next to him. "Hello Lulu, Anya" Lelouch stopped looking at his papers to greet her, she blushed at this, as for Anya, she only grunted in acknowledgement.

She noticed the president was nowhere to be seen, she looked in different direction searching trying to find her to no avail. She frowned and asked, "where is everybody?", without looking at her, Lulu answered "Nina is working in some kind of project, Milly was called by the principal and took Rivalz with her, as for Kallen, she should be here any minute now, I think she went to the nurse's".

She felt a pang of jealousy when Lulu seemed to know where Kallen was, she nodded and looked for something to do, she found nothing to do, and decided to wait for Milly, she was sure to have an important assignment for her.

As she waited her eyes fell upon Anya, the strange younger girl that mostly kept to herself and had a close friendship with Lulu. Believe it or not, when Shirley first began developing a crush on the teen in front of her, she had been extremely jealous of Anya.

Back then they were freshmen and Anya was still in the middle school group. The close friendship she shared with Lulu made her suspicious back then, as well as her 'timely' interventions, it seemed that whenever she was trying to ask him on a date or something along the lines of one, she would always appear right before she could perform the deed. This led her to believe that Anya was trying to sabotage her advances and decided to confront her.

She could still remember that conversation.

A younger Shirley walked through the halls, nervous but determined. After days of gathering her courage, she was going to do it, she was going to ask the new girl about her relationship with Lelouch. She wanted to know if she had one more competitor, after all Lelouch was becoming very popular and she wanted to know every possible rival, especially those who were close to him.

She found the strange pink haired girl sitting on a fountain in the gardens, with that strange cell phone she always carried around. She tiptoed to her, and once she was in front of her, she coughed to get her attention, the girl didn't seem to notice or care. Shirley tried to straighten up to seem more confident and tried to get her attention again, nothing.

She was going to cough a third time but the girl stopped her in a blunt manner and monotonous tone "what do you want?"

Shirley blinked in recoil, "hum, Anya was it?" she said fidgeting with her fingers, the girl didn't even look up from her phone, even though the girl appeared like she didn't hear her she decided to continue. "I wanted to ask you a question"

"Then ask" again blunt and monotonous.

'_How rude, I wonder what Lelouch sees in her?' _she thought with a bit of hostility, "I wanted to ask something about Lelouch" she said with a bit more power in her voice, she was becoming irritated. "You to?" asked the girl, eyes still in her phone, monotone still in her voice. Shirley got alarmed by this '_had there been others?'_ she shook her head and continued "I wanted to know what your relationship with him is" she said defiantly, "we are friends" came the simple reply. Shirley was thrilled to hear this, but she didn't show it '_don't get your hopes up yet, now comes the real question'._

"I mean, what is he to you?" she asked dead serious, "I already told you, he is my friend" the girl with pink hair told her casually, the older girl blinked "only a friend?" she asked in confusion and perhaps hopefulness. The girl turned and looked at her with those stunning pink eyes, confusion laced over them, "yes, what else would he be?". Shirley smiled with satisfaction, "nevermind" she told her and practically skipped away.

After that day, Anya seemed like a much better person.

A screaming Milly brought Shirley out of her memories "I'M BACK MY MINIONS" she bursted in with Rivalz in tow carrying everything for her. She noticed that Kallen had entered the room and was quietly sitting in a corner away from Lulu '_good' _she thought.

Milly noticed something was amiss, she pointed a finger at Shirley and said "aren't you supposed to sit here" she finished pointing at Anya, Shirley shrugged "Anya bet me to it" she simply said. Milly targeted Anya next, "knowing Shirley, you must have run to get here before her" Shirley blushed at the innuendo in the president's voice, "So tell me, Anya why did you want to be so near our dear vice-president" she finished staring at Anya with such intensity that everyone thought she would crack, but alas she did not.

"I'll get you next time" muttered Milly before turning around and facing everyone, "so today we have a number of issues but the most important is that tomorrow we get more cannon fodder!", Kallen looked confuse"what?" she asked, "that's Milly's way of saying new students" explained Lellouch. Kallen nodded, but you could see that she thought the president was coocoo. "Who are the new students?" asked a curious, always ready to meet new friends, Shirley, "ok we have a Suzaku Kururugi" everyone's eyes went wide, "the one convicted for Prince Clovis' murder?" asked a gulping Rivalz, Milly nodded slowly while examining the paper "yes, it seems like he is here by royal decree" an uneasy silence filled the room, until Milly decided to break it "the other one is pretty normal, not that interesting of a person, average height, average grades, he is not from any notable family, an average joe really, his name is Lucas Howell" she finished dropping her the folders on the table.

* * *

Lelouch walked home, he was exhausted, he hadn't slept well that night, courtesy of the witch occupying his bed, then he had History and P.E back to back, and finally, Milly had loaded him with work, more than usual. So you could say he was happy to get home and get some well deserved rest.

Luckily for him he lived in the student's council clubhouse so the distance he had to walk was actually pretty short.

He sighted the door of the small apartment he lived in and started walking faster, he needed to get in bed, now. Once he was at the door this one opened with a "shik" like it was customary for automatic doors. Once he was inside a peculiar smell found his way into the young prince's nose. His nose twitched trying to determine the smell, '_pizza?'_ he thought '_did Sayoko order some?'_. His nose curiously followed the smell, it was getting stronger and stronger with each step he took, finally he arrived at the source of the smell.

He stood in front of his room, where the scent was stronger, he carefully to a step forward, opening the door to find out what laid on the other side. To say he was horrified would have been the understatement of the year. his clothes and personal possessions were scattered across the room, it almost looked like someone searched his room. In his bed laid several pizza boxes, along with a peculiar green-haired girl, thankfully, dressed at the moment.

Her beautiful green hair was sprawled over the mattress, the strands going in different directions each, her face was buried in his pillow and soft snoring could be heard.

He angrily walked to his bed, with every intend to wake C.C of her slumber, once he was at the bedside he grabbed both her shoulders and shook her with all his might. "What the hell is this?" he exclaimed, waking up the witch. She opened her eyes and without any trace of emotion said "what the hell is what?", he only pointed towards the mess that was his room.

She shrugged "I got hungry and ordered some pizza".

"That doesn't explain why my room is in shambles, besides where did you get the money to order this much pizza?" he said, red-faced by frustration.

'_he is going to pop a vein'_ thought C.C, she opened her mouth to answer him "I looked for your credit card and found it" she casually said.

She saw his right eye twitch, "how many did you find?" he demanded. She turned back to her pizza and to Lelouch dismay, said the next thing "all of them, you should really find better hiding spots". His eye twitched yet again, then he walked away from her with long strides and walking for one side before he abruptly changed direction, he was venting his anger, and there was a lot of it.

After he'd calmed down he looked at her again and asked, "why?", she looked at him with no emotion, "Didn't you hear me the first time boy, I said I was hungry". He was going to add something but the door bell rung. C.C got out of bed faster than anything Lelouch had seen, including Knightmares.

"It's here" was the only thing she said. It didn't take a lot of time for Lelouch to figure out what had just arrive. He gave an exasperated sight and followed the witch. "How can you eat so much pizza?" he asked bewildered and angry, the witch shrugged, which seemed to only annoy the teen further.

Neither of them noticed the cat sneaking in through the door. As both of them argued the Arthur followed in their footsteps unnoticed. They walked into the living room, where the still fuming teen packed something in the back, still arguing with the immortal girl. Arthur was filled with curiosity, he needed to know what was in the bag.

Once the bickering accomplices left the room, without noticing of course, he climbed into the couch and got into the bag. A sudden darkness enveloped him, he managed to get out, something was stuck in his head though, he didn't pay much attention to it, eventually it would fall of.

His curiosity satisfied he made his way out of the house, ignoring the "very manly" shriek of a terrified teen.

* * *

Anya walked around the halls looking for something, students were frantically walking around her searching for the same thing, they were in groups, the agriculture club could be seen searching for catnip, and the equestrian club was speeding of on horseback.

The prize they were all looking for: a cat, but perhaps more importantly, the implications of finding that said cat.

The person that could find the cat would get a kiss from one of the council members, naturally the female population of Ashford had one teen targeted, while their male counterparts were divided between Milly, Shirley and Kallen.

Strangely she found herself searching for the cat not to safeguard her lips, rather Lelouch's. She knew why she was doing this, she was helping him, he was "protecting" him, right? she wasn't looking for any personal gain in this wasn't she? why would she gain from safeguarding Lelouch lips anyway?.

'_He certainly has no trouble kissing girls'_ she thought bitterly remembering the girl in his room and surprising herself in the process. If Lelouch had no trouble kissing girls, and would possibly enjoy it, why was she desperately looking for the cat on the false pretence of helping Lelouch?

She almost ran through the hallways, seeing a couple of girls looking for the cat, she felt an unusual stir deep within her, what was this feeling of utter hopelessness that she mildly felt at the moment?.

She started to look into some closets and classrooms, however there was something off about her movements, they were fast, erratic almost desperate. She quickly looked around a random classroom, scanning it for any traces of the cat before leaving for the next room. She searched the next room, the cat wasn't there either, she angrily closed the door, '_**IT'S NOT HERE EITHER!'.**_

She suddenly stopped, why was finding the cat so important to her?, Lelouch wouldn't mind kissing some girl, and it was unlikely someone would choose her instead of Milly, Shirley and Kallen. She just stood there trying to calm herself down, after all why did she need to look for the cat?.

She stood there for a few moments, catching her breath, she hadn't realized how tired she actually was, between ragged breaths she started to walk again, she neede to find that cat she couldn't explain why but she needed to find it, rational thought and reason was left behind, in her mind there was only the objective, the prize, she wouldn't let **anyone** kiss her Lelouch.

She had as much determination in accomplishing this task as she had when she trained to be Lelouch's knight, where this determination sprouted, she didn't know. She ignored Shirley, who wanted her help and also ignored Kallen, nothing but the objective was important now.

She spotted the tail of the target, it was going into one of Ashford's warehouses, she quickly turned around heading in the target's direction, she was sure to appear casual so bystanders could not figure out she had seen the cat. She successfully managed to get into the warehouse without anyone noticing, once she was inside she quickened her pace to catch the cat.

However something she didn't expect happened, while she ran towards the cat another student had the same idea, they collided, tumbling both to the ground. The next thing she knew, she was on top of Lelouch, their faces extremely close. Anya's cheek tinted pink, and she looked away trying to hide her blush for their close proximity that just a few nights before had not bothered her.

They stayed in silence for a while, Anya's hands on Lelouch's chest and Lelouch's in her hips. The only thing that could be heard was the ragged breath of both teenagers. Lelouch noticed that Anya wasn't moving any time soon so he decided to intervene "Anya, could you please get of?f" he asked kindly but with a sense of urgency.

The girl didn't seem to her him, instead she looked like she was in deep thought, he called at her again "Anya?". The girl snapped out of it and quickly got up, carefully avoiding his gaze to hide the blush that had become stronger. Lelouch got up and dusted himself off, he turned to Anya and asked "what are you doing here?", she looked at him with those passive eyes of her, the blush all but gone.

"I saw the cat" she answered with a monotone also dusting herself off, "I wanted to catch it". He seemed to accept this explanation "to protect your lips I assume?" he asked. She nodded, she lied "yes, I assume the same goes for you?".

He nodded, he also lied "of course, I don't plan to kiss anyone anytime soon" he said shaking his head, '_except that girl' _thought Anya with a bit of hostility.

He was going to say something else, but alas he was cut off by another unexpected visitor. They both turned their head to see Milly with a reinforced steel face.

She stood her, legs opened wide and eyes narrowing on Lelouch, no one had ever seen Milly like this. She took a few steps forward, her face with the same steel unknown to the blond's face, at least until now.

She stopped at a reasonable distance and eyed the for a few second, but under the Ashford's piercing gaze and blue eyes it felt like hours. Truth be told Lelouch and Anya were a little scared, never in all their years had they seen Milly like this.

"You've better have a good god damned explanation for this" said the blonde with a dead serious tone, raising her hand.

In it Zero's mask.

* * *

**Thanks for reading review and tell me what you think, sorry for grammar and expression, I was really tired when I uploaded this chapter so it's not properly checked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back, sorry for the late update, I made this chapter especially long for you guys, tell me what you think.**

**Please review it fuels the story.**

* * *

Lelouch explained to them everything that had happened in Shinjuku and afterwards. He knew it was easier to just geasse them, but somehow, he felt the urge to explain himself to his friends that knew who he was, who he truly was.

If they disagree or become a threat to his plans, he would have to geasse them, no matter how painful it would be.

He told them about the incident in Shinjuku, how he meet Suzaku and C.C, neither Milly or Lelouch noticed Anya tense up at the mention of the emerald-haired witch. He told them how he lead the terrorist to victory and killed his brother.

He told them that Kallen was actually not a sickly girl but a brash and rash terrorist, and of course, he told them about the geass.

He continued with Suzaku's daring rescue and with the sudden arrival of the witch and her rather blunt approach to things. Neither of them notice Anya breathe in relief when Milly being Milly asked about Lelouch relationship with certain witch, to which he responded saying that there were no romantic attachments, of course that did not kept Milly from insinuation otherwise.

After he was done explaining a pensive expression sized the girls' faces. Milly was the first to talk "so, let me get this straight" she said and inhaled preparing herself for the question, only to say the most odd thing, well odd considering the situation "there is a naked girl in your room?" she said in classic Milly this-is-life-or-death-matter seriousness.

Both Lelouch and Anya were slightly confused at the question but didn't say anything. "yes there is" he answered. The unasked question still hung in the air uncomfortably for a few long moments, neither Lelouch or Anya daring to say anything, both in a mutual understanding, both looking directly at Milly who didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable silence and seemed to be growing impatient.

"So?" asked Lelouch.

"So what?" she asked back with bewilderment written all over her face.

"aren't you going to ask any other questions?"

"There are no more questions to ask" she said matter of factly "I mean, the only thing that was hard to believe is you having a naked girl in your room, apart from that everything else is pretty obvious and clear" she raised her hand putting a finger up and enumerating every time she said something.

"For starters, anyone who was two brain cells to rub together can notice Kallen's façade. Secondly, what you did with Clovis is understandable considering what he did even though I don't approve of being judge, jury and executioner I would have probably done the same considering the situation and his knowledge of you being alive. Thirdly, Suzaku's rescue was necessary and a perfect way to introduce yourself with and almost divine persona and miracle making reputation, I can only assume that 'Orange' was a bluff and lie so you could use your geass and discredit the leadership at the same time, not to mention a way of making them unaware of your power. Fourthly, I can see you are doing this for Nunnally and not any personal gain, I know when you are doing something for you and when you are doing something for others, I know you, and this is for Nunnally and I approve."

Both Anya and Lelouch were impressed by Milly's reasoning, they both knew the girl was highly intelligent, more intelligent that she usually let on in school, but they never expected her to be this intelligent. Milly's explanation raised the question in Lelouch, was all of that only reasoning and min power, or did she actually know him so well that with a little of information she could deduce what his thinking and reasoning was?.

"And Lastly..." she said putting up the fifth and final finger before approaching Lelouch and putting the same hand on his shoulder. The girl suddenly became serious, not the mock seriousness Milly was known for, this was real, and it was unusual for Milly to be this way. "As I told you when you came to us looking for shelter with Nunnally at your back, I will always stand beside you".

Nevertheless, the seriousness that had seized Milly did not last long, as a devious smirk formed on her lips.

"That reminds me, I caught the cat and I'm missing my prize" she said, quickly lunging forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek surprising the teen. However when she pulled back the smirk wasn't gone, in fact, it seemed to grow wider.

"Oh, how silly of me, the prize was to receive a kiss from a council member, not to give a kiss to one of the council members" she said pointing at her cheek, that smirk that Lelouch hated at the moment still plastered in her face.

"I refuse to do such thing" said Lelouch slightly irritated.

"Oh you wound me" said Milly with mock hurt, pulling her head back and putting a hand on her heart, the smirk didn't disappear thought "but I wonder what would happen if Shirley finds out that there is a naked girl in your room".

Lelouch borrowed, his brow and pursed his lips tightly together,a slight twitch in one of his brows could be seen, he stood there for a few moments, no doubt evaluating the situation, finally he moved in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"The next one will be on the lips" she whispered in his ear with a husky voice, high enough for Anya to also hear it and causing Lelouch to fluster. '_Score!'_ Milly thought .

"That was a bit anti-climactic" she said with disappointment, if it was serious or not was unclear. "since that price isn't really worth anything to me since I can get kisses from him whenever I want to" she continued eyeing Lelouch in thought biting her lower lip, or at least Lelouch believed it was in thought.

"Why don't we make this fair, I got an extra kiss, it's only fair Anya gets one too" nobody heard Anya yelp "what!" since Lelouch was busy processing the information and Milly was enjoying the face Lelouch was making, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm not going to do that" he said matter of factly.

However it seemed that Milly did not mean to lose this battle "Oh, poor Anya, don't you see you're hurting her feelings, I imagine she feels like Shirley when she discovers that there is a naked girl in your room" she took out her cellphone and opened it ready to make a call "do you think that if I call her right now and tell her to pick something up from your room we'll hear her scream from all the way over here?".

"I hate you" said Lelouch, the twitch in his eyebrow had intensified.

"I know that deep inside you love me, now Milly Ashford commands you, kiss Anya on the cheek" ordered Milly imitating the scenario Lelouch had told her about moments before, she even moved her hand as she thought Lelouch would, the result was a very accurate representation of Lelouch using his geass.

Lelouch sighed in defeat, turning towards Anya.

The girl had returned to her former self, the attitude she had earlier that day almost gone, keyword being almost.

"I'm sorry" he told Anya.

"It's alright" what Anya would tell anyone in her entire life, was that a small bundle of excitement had found its way inside her, she didn't know how, she didn't know why, she just knew it was there.

Lelouch got closer and gave her a quick kiss, a flush of pink found its way on her face. He faced Milly and asked "satisfied?".

Seeing Anya's reaction Milly grinned and responded "definitely" she puts her hands in her hips and changes the subject. "I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me about this sooner, I could have done a lot to help" Milly said in mock hurt.

"With respect Milly, I don't know wh-" Milly shushed Lelouch before he could continue and gestured him and Anya to follow her.

They followed her for a few meters before Anya asked "where are you taking us?"

"The tunnels beneath Ashford" she stated, not even turning around to face them.

"Milly, I know of the tunnels already" he stressed.

She turned around with a triumphant smirk "not about this one" she simply said.

This caused Lelouch to raise a brow, was there a tunnel he didn't know about?. In fact there was a tunnel he didn't know about, Milly guided them to the secret entrance on the warehouse, they got into an elevator and started their descent.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" asked Lelouch. a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"A girl, has to have her secrets" Milly said "but if you try, maybe you can find the rest of them" she continued with a slurty voice, pressing herself against Lelouch and leaving and uncomfortable Anya in the background.

The teen in question blushed, for the second time in the day.

'A_ couple of days ago I made Anya blush and now I see both Anya and Lelouch blush two times in a day!'_ she thought, recalling when she entered the warehouse just to find both her friends sprawled across the floor '_this is like christmas, only better!'_ she mentally squeaked '_ok, that's a new record, new purpose in life, make them blush three times!' _she thought almost rubbing her hands together.

Her thought however were interrupted by an annoyed Anya, or at least Milly thought it she was annoyed, she could never tell with that monotone of hers.

"Could we get back to business here" sounded the monotone of Anya.

"Certainly" said Milly, you could say whatever you want about Milly, but she knows when enough is enough, she knows when it's time to get serious, or as serious as Milly could get.

She pulled back from Lelouch and leaned on the wall of the elevator waiting for it to reach its destination and stopping her merciless onslaught against the teen .

The elevator opened with a ding and the three occupants stepped out. They arrived at a big room with different passageways, Milly pointed at several of them and said "those connect to the other tunnels and secondary entrances". She told them to follow her, and went into one of the two tunnels she hadn't pointed out.

They walked through it and got into a room with a big computer and lots of screens "this is the Ashford data cache!" said Milly dramatically, "when the Ashfords had their fall from grace my grandfather sought to protect his loved ones, after seeing what happened to the Alstreims he knew that they weren't safe"

They all knew what happened to the Alstreim family, one of the greatest supporters of Empress Marianne, they had perished in a mysterious plane crash a few months after the assassination The only survivor was Anya, who was secretly sent to japan with Lelouch. To the rest of the world all the Alstreims where dead.

Milly continued "he relocated to japan, but he wasn't going to take any chances, unlike most supporters of the late empress, my grandfather didn't surround himself with hired guns, instead he thought that the key to our safety was information, he created an information network only second to the OSI's, and information network that is still active and has many agents, but the best of all…" she raised her hand and wiggled her fingers "it's all on the tip of my fingers".

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Milly "and before you ask , there is nothing on your mother's murder that you already don't know, sorry".

Lelouch only nodded, "I'm impressed Milly, this will be very useful indeed".

"That's not all there is" she said with a sly smile.

"That's not all?" asked Anya, slightly impressed.

"No it's not, I think you are going to like this part Anya" she said, a proud ring in her voice.

She marched out of the room and into the second corridor, they arrived at a small tram station, without a word she got into the small train and waited for them to get in there. After a few short moments they were all headed to an unknown location.

"where are we going?" asked Lelouch.

"Shut up Lelouch, you'll spoil the surprise" came Milly's answer.

Lelouch exasperated, just sat on one of the many seats in the small train.

The three teens remained in silence for the remaining of the short trip, Anya with a bored expression and checking for reception with her camera phone, Milly was smiling and fiddling with her skirt in an attempt to entertain herself, and of course Lelouch was rubbing his temples in exasperation. The train came to a stop, the teens stopped whatever they were doing and got out of the cart.

They got out only to see a small room with a defective light bulb, there was door at the end of the room. Milly headed towards it followed by the two other teens, she opened it to reveal a dimly lit corridor. They followed the corridor to a much smaller door that Milly opened, on the other side was a master bedroom, with a tv, computer and queen size bed, there were another two doors at the end of the room and upon further inspection it was revealed that the door they just came out of was a hidden door.

Milly, sensing both Anya's and Lelouch's confusion, explained "It's a secret kind of bunker my grandfather build incase we had to flee Ashford and hide, it's complete with bathrooms, a plumbing systems, barracks and a functioning kitchen. The main entrance and exit are located beneath a warehouse in the Tokyo settlement, of course under another surname."

"I'm impressed" said Lelouch "I didn't know the Ashfords still had so much resources and influence".

"Oh we do, it's just a matter of not exhibiting them" responded Milly with a sly smirk. "But we still haven't gotten to the best part yet" Lelouch raised an eyebrow at this comet, he was trying to decide if it was one of her tricks to tease him or if it was the truth.

Milly gestured them to follow her yet again, they both complied as they followed her out the door and into a bigger room, there were tables all around the place, Lelouch assumed this was the mess hall, as he and Anya walked through it following Milly. She entered a room that was shrouded in darkness, Milly walked over to some switches at the side and flipped them filling the room with light.

Lelouch and Anya could only stare in awe as they saw over twenty knightmares in the room, but they were no Sutherlands or Glasgows, no they were a different kind of Knightmare, dark gray in color with some blood-red splashed across it, the eyes of the knightmare were equally blood-red. It was more bulky and ornate that the Sutherland or Glasgow, it's head resembling a knight's helmet, on its forehead the sensors that every knightmare had, however it was smaller than the ones the Glasgows and Sutherlands had, it resembled one of a Gloucester but it was not the same. Apart from the shoulder mounted slash-harkens, the Knightmare was armed with a strange-looking cannon on its right arm.

"The Hamburg class knightmare frame, developed by the Ashford family, it was meant to surpass the Glasgow and compete against the Sutherland. It was going to complete this task with the new stark cannon technology, those are the cannons that you see on each of the frame's right hand. The stark cannon fires a bolt of energy powerful enough to destroy tanks in one shot and knightmares with two at the most, it needs no reloading, the energy is almost unlimited since it has an independent power source and the cooldown time is relatively short, this coupled with the Hamburg's thicker and stronger armor would render assault rifles and bazookas on knightmares obsolete. The Hamburg has thicker armor but roughly the same mobility due to the use of a much denser alloy in the armor. The only shortcoming is that in the end the add ons make the Hamburg an elite unit, almost impossible to mass produce due to its cost" explained Milly.

"Still" chimed in Anya, whose eyes were wide, she looked like a kid in a candy store, after all, knightmare piloting was her passion, "it would make an ideal knightmare for special forces and rich paramilitary groups created by nobles, why was it never released to the market?" she asked curiously.

Milly gave an almost bitter smile "my grandfather's priority was to protect us, and as I told you before it's not about having resources and influence it's about not exhibiting them, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention to the family or to me. Still, he knew the value of such technology, so when he builded this bunker he installed a knightmare producing facility along with a refitting facility and knightmare holding cells, nothing big it can only produce one knightmare at a time and the process is slow."

"Smart" commended Lelouch.

"He is" said Milly "Anyway, I have one last thing to show, the crown's jewel" she said grinning and walking towards the far center of the room, the only part of the room that was in total darkness, hiding whatever was behind. She walked near a pillar besides and flipped a few switches.

Anya could only stare in awe as the spotlights fell to reveal the most majestic knightmare she had ever seen. It was twice the size of any normal knightmare she had ever seen, it was pink with a silver chest and emerald green eyes and a golden crest, it also seemed to have a strange contraption at it's back.

"The Mordred" stated Milly "the project started right after the completion of the Ganymede, the objective was to provide the prince's knight with a top off the line knightmare" she said smiling at Anya. "However, after you know what, the project was scrubbed and transferred to japan with the Ganymede, when the development on the Hamburgs started, the Mordred was refitted and updated. "In addition to twin stark cannons on each of its arms, it has shoulder mounted stark cannon, the strongest of its kind, it also has five times the armor of any Hamburg made of an even stronger alloy, of course it sacrifices mobility but with that kind of armor almost nothing can breach it, and with the salvo of missiles it can unleash, this knightmare can dish out as much punishment as it can take, It's the oldest and most powerful knightmare in this room."

She walked to a nearby wall and grabbed the Mordred's key and threw them at Anya, her eyes visibly lightened when she caught the key and stared at it for a few long seconds. She raised her head and said towards Milly "thank you".

Milly just nodded "we should be getting back, they'll wonder where we are" Lelouch nodded and started walking towards the exit with Milly, they both had to stop and call Anya who stood behind them still examining the key. "Anya come on, lets get back to Ashford" they called. This seemed to break the girl of her trance, who quickly looked up and made her way to them with a quick yet calm pace.

The way back to the tram was filled with a comfortable, silence each of the teens taking a moment to think about what had happened and what would change once they got out of the warehouse at Ashford, all of them thinking how their life was going to change and the decisions they made and would have to be done. They all thought how in the moment they exited the warehouse there was no turning back.

It was Lelouch who broke the silence while they were riding the tram back to Ashford "Milly?"

She looked up at him "yes?"

"You don't seem like the kind of person who is interested in knightmare frames, why do you know so much about them?" he asked with curiosity.

Milly laughed "correction, I don't know about knightmares, I know about those knigthtmares" she said turning her head towards Anya, observing the younger girl completely mesmerized with the key, examining it, and probably thinking about the Mordred, Anya was in her own world. "My grandpa took me here once" she continued with a nonchalant tone, a nostalgic smile gracing her beautiful face, "he taught me all of this, he said that the Ashford legacy should be preserved, and that someone should know about this in case something happened and he wasn't here".

She looked outside the window allowing the silence to refill the room for a few moments. Finally she gave a slight chuckle "I guess he chose me over my parents because they were too preoccupied trying to marry me off and recovering the lost 'honor' instead of protecting the family". She gave a long sight.

"Milly"

She looked at him again to find those beautiful amethyst eyes she loved so much staring directly at her own blue eyes.

"Thank you"

She stood there, drinking the sight of his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"For, everything, for taking me and Nunnally in, for your friendship, for this, I wouldn't had made it this far if it wasn't for you"

To tell the truth she was rather flattered at Lelouch words, it wasn't every day Lelouch admitted to the need of others he had in the past and still needed.

She dismissed his thanks with a wave "don't mention it" she told him.

"No, I do, thank you Milly Ashford"

She figured that he wasn't going to let her this one, a genuine smile graced her lips, not a teasing smile or a devious smile, genuine smile of happiness.

"You're welcome" she responded.

He seemed to be satisfied as he leaned on the wall of the railing once again, waiting for the train to reach his destination.

The train finally stopped beneath the warehouse, they wordlessly got out and walked towards the elevator. Once in the warehouse they prepared themselves for the outside.

It didn't even take five seconds for Shirley to come screaming 'Lulu' and tackle Lelouch to the ground, asking questions like: where have been? what were you doing? did you find the cat?.

Once Shirley realized the compromising position she was in, she quickly got up sputtering some incomprehensible words before blushing furiously, much to Milly's amusement.

It did not take long for the rest of the student council to arrive.

Rivalz came barging in followed by Kallen and Nina and asking pretty much the same as Shirley "Where have you guys been?" he asked.

"That's right, we've been looking for you for hours!" interrupted Shirley

"It was actually only one" said Kallen meekly, fooling everyone but the three teens in front of her.

Shirley didn't seem to hear Kallen, as she completely ignored her "did you find the cat?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know" responded Milly smirking "ask Anya she got a kiss" she finished before walking away leaving everyone else to deal with the mess.

Even C.C could hear Shirley's screech.

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi stood awkwardly in the classroom, no one was there, well no one except the other new student, the rest of the school was chasing a cat or something. It seemed like everyone forgot they were new students coming today, he couldn't blame them if they did, after all he was only an eleven, but the other student he was britannian, why would they forget about him? did the students genuinely forgot about the new arrivals?.

Suzaku eyed the other person in the room, the other newcomer, unlike Suzaku who waststanding waiting for the teachers and students determined to make a good impression, the first thing he did when it was clear they were going to have to wait a long time was sit and make himself comfortable.

Right now the student in question, Lucas Howell he believed he was called was sitting on a desk with a tablet looking through articles, news, information, books he couldn't really tell, the only thing he knew was that he was in immense concentration reading pages faster than he thought possible.

The honorary britannian was actually relieved at that the person who he ended up sharing the classroom for a long period of time was a very cordial individual, who hadn't insulted him, neither had he made a comment when he saw him, he just stretched his hand and presented himself. Then he resorted to doing whatever he had been doing for the last couple of hours, reading.

He was actually growing bored and tired, of course he didn't show it, he had to make a good impression. He turned his head towards the other occupant of the room, trying to have a conversation.

"If you are wondering about my opinion on numbers, I don't care if you are Japanese. As long as you're not an idiot we'll get along" he said before Suzaku could utter a single word, seemingly knowing exactly what he was about to say.

'_He said japanese, interesting'_ thought Suzaku before saying "how did you know what I was about to say?"

He shrugged, and raised his head to see him a slight smile played on his lips, "It has been bothering you this whole time and with reason" he turned back to whatever he was doing "it's natural to seek safety in your surroundings, you are in a hostile environment right now considering who you are, but you've met a non hostile subject" he said pointing at himself, "you want to determine it's true intentions, once you've done that you'll try to approach said subject in an attempt to find safety in numbers" he finished.

Suzaku nodded, he was a bit stunned, he never expected such a detailed answer.

"You do now about the trial, right?" Suzaku asked.

He ruffled his blond hair and turned to look at him with piercing blue eyes "Of course I do, and my opinion is not changed by it"

Suzaku exhaled the air he had unconsciously been holding "I'm glad you see it that way, if more people thought like you there wouldn't be any terrorist or Zero and any of his self gratifying crap , if people just abided by the status quo and saw that if you stick to the system you can change it from the inside without the need for any bloodshed"

The expression on his face was one of amusement or disappointment, maybe both, Suzaku could not tell.

"Oh God" he said "you really are an idiot".

Before Suzaku could answer a chuckling blonde came into the room. The moment she saw the two of them her eyes widen and face contorted into an expression of horror "Oh shit, the new students!" she said before dashing outside leaving a confused japanese teen and another teen that probably knew what was going on.

* * *

'_Damn her' _thought Lelouch as he and the rest of the student council tried to calm Shirley down. He didn't know why she reacted this way, all he knew is that Milly, once again caused a mess and left him to solve it.

Anya wasn't much help either. Right after Milly had trotted off, Shirley grabbed Anya by the shoulders and violently shook her demanding explanation. Anya just said in her monotone and casually "it's true" and proceed to free herself from Shirley and walk away to class, since she still had class unlike the rest of the student council.

Shirley blinked a few times and turned to Lelouch and "asked" for an explanation. half an hour later with the help of Kallen (because Rivalz wasn't really of any help) Shirley had calmed down and the situation was explained to her.

"So, Milly forced you to kiss Anya on the cheek?" asked Shirley for the third time.

"Yes, that is what happened" said again Lelouch with barely contained exasperation.

Shirley exhaled in relief, finally accepting what had been told to her by the last half an hour.

"LELOUCH" came the booming voice of Milly.

'_Jesus, what does she want now'_ he thought, resisting the urge of rubbing his temples "what is it now?" asked Lelouch.

"The new students" answered Milly.

If the situation wasn't so dire Milly would have laughed at the face Lelouch made.

"We were supposed to show them around campus!" she continued stressing every word and wailing her arms.

"Where are they now?" asked Lelouch hurriedly.

"In the classroom, we should get going, they have been there the whole day, I think the eleven didn't even take a seat" answered Milly in the same fashion.

Lelouch didn't even respond as he made his way to the classroom besides Milly and with the rest of the student council in tow. They walked at a brisk pace through the different halls, Milly and Lelouch in front with the rest of the council trying to keep up.

"I'm so screwed, My grandfather is going to kill me" said Milly worried.

"Why?" asked Rivalz from behind.

"That honorary britannian is here by royal decree, imagine if he tells whatever royal sent him here that we left him standing the whole day" she answered.

'_Knowing Suzaku, that won't happen'_ though Lelouch.

They finally arrived at the classroom, when they entered they saw Suzaku still standing there, still waiting. Sitting comfortably on a desk was who they could only assume to be Lucas Howell. They both looked towards the door when they entered.

Milly was sure that she saw something on the piercing blue eyes of the seated newcomer, she saw a calculation gleam pass through them, however it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving meek eyes instead and Milly guessing if she really saw that or if it was just her imagination.

"Hello, I'm sorry we kept you waiting, I'm Milly Ashford the student council president, and this is my vice president Lelouch Lamperouge, behind us is the rest of the student council, we are pleased to meet you" said Milly.

The honorary britannian hesitantly nodded while Lucas, got up and introduced himself "I'm Lucas Otto Howell Grimm, and I'm pleased to meet you as well" he said with a cheery tone and gurgling the g in his second last name, it appeared for a moment that something was stuck in his throat, however that was not the case.

Milly seeing the tension in the room, obviously caused by Suzaku's presence, decided to do something that Lelouch wouldn't like very much "So, Suzaku, Lelouch told me that you are old friends, he has told me a lot of good things about you".

The dissolution of the tension seemed to be instant, as both Shirley and Rivalz hearing that this was a friend of their icon forgot their hesitance and quickly presented themselves to the honorary britannian "I'm Rivalz, the secretary, anything you need just ask" he was followed by Shirley "that's right any friend of Lulu is a friend of ours, I'm Shirley by the way"

A confused Kallen was left behind, she was thinking_ 'that arrogant prick!, friends with a japanese?!'_

Suzaku seem to relax instantly, as he smiled and brought a hand to the back of his head "thanks I'll have that in mind".

Next came Lelouch, that had recuperated from the shock because of what Milly did "It's good to see you again Suzaku" he said coming closer and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly they all noticed that there was another person in the room that had introduced himself but didn't receive an answer, they all turned a bit embarrassed because of that and apologised to which the only answer was "don't worry about it it's ok".

After that incident Milly decided to show them around the academy. It was a pretty straightforward procedure, they went to the pool the gym, the cafeteria, etc, of course with special commentary by Milly all the way. While she was explaining things, she noticed that Lucas' gaze lingered on Kallen, it was really subtle, blink and you'll miss it, however Milly did notice that he had a special interest in Kallen. She dismissed this, it was none of her business.

"So..." Milly came to a stop "You have to join a club" she smiled and turned her head towards Suzaku "Suzaku!, how would you like to join the student council?".

"It would be nice I guess" said Suzaku rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"Excellent, more minions for my army!" cried Milly, suddenly she turned around faster than the blink of an eye, pointing a finger at Lucas who actually took a step in reaction "and you! how would you like to be part of the student council?" Milly said in her best theatrical voice

"That would be awesome" he simply stated.

"Excellent!, onwards to the clubhouse then!" replied Milly.

While Milly marched forward with long strides, Lucas met Kallen at the back.

"I don't believe we've been introduced" he said to her in a rather friendly manner.

'_Damn britannians, why can't they leave me alone'_ she thought "No we haven't, my name is Kallen" she said meekly.

Before he could say anything else Rivalz came in wrapping an arm around his shoulder "hey buddy I got a question" he said with cheer.

"Ask away" Lucas said casually.

"Why when you told us your name did you pronounce the g like that?" he asked with a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

"It's pronounced that way" he explained "it's not britannian, it's german" his answer seemed to satisfy him, as he went back from where he came from screaming "see Shirley, it has a reason he had nothing stuck in his throat".

Lucas turned his head to see a momentarily stunned Kallen, "you're german?" she asked.

He returned his view in front "mostly".

"What is a EU citizen doing in a britannian school?" she asked again, her previous hostility completely gone.

"It's a long and complicated story, tell you what I'll explain it to you later, because now I have to pay attention to the Prez unless I want a smack on the head" he said while Milly smacked Suzaku for not paying proper attention.

Kallen nodded not wanting to incite the wrath of the president.

They reached the clubhouse in relatively good shape, except a few bumps in Suzaku's head.

"So, this is the clubhouse, we hold daily meetings to sort the budget and things like that" she went inside one of the rooms and got out with a couple sheets of paper, "this are your schedules" she said giving them to the two newcomers.

Milly was about to say something else, but another voice resonated through the clubhouse "big brother is that you, did you bring friends with you".

"Yes Nunnally it's me, come here I have a surprise for you" came Lelouch's voice.

"Really!, I'm so excited!" came the response of a girl filled with barely contained excitement.

The sound of a wheelchair filled the room as Nunnally wheeled in "So tell me big brother what's the surprise" she said cheerfully.

They all watched in silence as Suzaku, without saying a word approached the girl and knelt in front of the wheelchair.

"Big brother?" asked Nunnally just before Suzaku puts his hands on her lap, she studied them for a second before her face lit up. She threw her arms around him and said "Suzaku, you are back, we should have dinner tonight, if you have the time of course" she almost chirped.

The rest of the occupants in the room watched the two with warm smiles on their faces especially on Lelouch's.

After a while the two separated "I would love to have dinner tonight, of course if Lelouch approves" he said looking at him.

Lelouch shrugged "I don't find a reason why not" he concluded.

Nunnally's smile seemed to grow even wider, "thanks big brother!" she said.

"Suzaku is a new student here at Ashford, as well as Lucas here" Lelouch told Nunnally.

"It's a pleasure" said Lucas from afar.

"I wasn't aware we had any more guests, I hope you are enjoying your stay in Ashford" said Nunnally kindly but formally.

"I certainly am" he answered in the same manner.

"Anyway..." said Milly speaking to the new students " class is canceled so,do you need someone to show you to the dorms, or do you have somewhere to sleep?" she asked.

"I sleep on the barracks" said Suzaku "and I actually have to go there and report right now, but I'll come back for dinner" he said to all of them but mostly to Nunnally.

Milly nodded "and you?" she asked Lucas.

"I have somewhere to sleep as well and I actually have to go now, it's been really nice meeting you all see you tomorrow" he said while he walked towards the door and outside campus.

"Wait up" said Suzaku while he walked towards the door, "good-bye Nunnally and Lelouch and everyone" he said waving to everyone.

"I thought I said you were an i-" Lucas' voice couldn't be heard from that point since he closed the door.

"Well there are president duties to do and only one person to do it" said Milly march towards the door.

"Hey madam president, do you need any help with that" said Rivalz following her like a stray puppy.

In the end only Shirley and Lelouch remained.

"Shirley" called Lelouch.

There was no response, she just stood there, staring a t Lelouch.

"Shirley?" he called again.

There was no response again, a dreamy smile started to spread in Shirley's face.

"**Shirley**"

She jumped a bit, startled "yes Lulu" she said, the dreamy smile now complete.

"Don't you have swimming practice to attend to?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley blushed "ah yes" she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with Lulu "well goodbye Lulu" she said walking away, flustered and fiddling with her fingers.

* * *

Lelouch stared at his sister and one of his best friends having dinner, it was relaxing to do so, it reminded him of simpler times, happier times. He brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth, he had made this with Nunnally right after showing Suzaku and Lucas around, it had been a nice distraction from everything that was happening.

The bell suddenly rang, strange they weren't expecting any more visitors. Nunnally seemed to have the same idea as she said "Oh, I wonder who's at the door".

"Don't worry about it Nunnally, you enjoy your time with Suzaku, I'll check who's at the door" he gently said with that voice he only used with Nunnally and a select few.

He got up and walked to the door, he opened it to reveal the person he least expected.

Milly.

She was carrying a bag, which was weird, usually Rivalz did the carrying, "hello Lelouch do you have a minute, it's important" she told him, not in her usual teasing tone but not serious either.

Lelouch nodded "let's go to my room" he had and idea of what she wanted but he wasn't sure.

"Who is it big brother?" came Nunnally's voice, a hint of worry in it.

"It's just Milly, she is here to deliver something" he said walking into the dining room with Milly in tow, he walked towards her and said "do you need anything because I need to speak of something important with Milly in my room I'll be right back".

"Is something wrong big brother?" she asked, from the corner of his eye he could also see Suzaku eying him with concern.

Milly spoke before he could reply "nothing to worry about, just loading your brother with more student council work" she said in classic Milly tone.

"Oh ok, have fun" said Nunnally, obviously trying to cheer Lelouch up.

"Don't worry I will" he spoke back to her as he guided Milly to his room. Once inside, they were met with the sight of a half-naked witch eating pizza on his bed. Milly smirked at the sight of her, to which C.C only gave a blank stare, a bit of cheese that connected the pizza on her mouth to the main pizza slice was falling smoothly.

"So you're is the naked girl in his room I presume, I got to admit, I never thought I would see this day" said Milly smiling wickedly.

"Well even Lelouch has to hit puberty someday" answered the witch coldly.

Milly turned at an annoyed Lelouch "I like her".

"Milly what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch running out of patience.

"You forgot this in the warehouse" she said taking out the mask and putting it on his bedside table, "and I have important information about the new viceroy" she stated proud of herself.

He walked towards the mask and grabbed it, he opened the closet and stuffed it there, even do Milly was annoying she was proving to be effective. "Thanks for the mask, now the information, let's hear it" he said sitting on the couch.

Milly smiled with triumph, "they have appointed the Second Princes Cornelia li Britannia as new viceroy of Area 11, she will be assisted by her sub-viceroy, Euphemia li Britannia, also the royal decre that got Suzaku into Ashford is from Euphemia" Lelouch nodded processing this new information. They both stood there, only the sound of munching pizza filed the room.

"Including Suzaku in the student council was a nice touch" said Lelouch breaking the silence "but I didn't know you were planing for the other guy to make part of it as well" he finished, slightly questioning her actions, but not criticizing them.

"You think so? I thought that since he was your friend and that it would make him more accepted by the students in Ashford that it would be a good idea to get him in it" she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck "but with Lucas I just kinda got carried away in all the excitement.

Lelouch smiled, knowing how spontaneous Milly was.

"Hey Milly, thank you for the info and the mask, you sure you don't want to stay for dinner or tea?". She smiled at his proposal, a true smile.

"Thanks but I have to get home give Anya my regards" she headed out with Lelouch escorting her to the door.

C.C didn't say goodbye or anything, after all she was C.C.

When they passed through the dining hall Nunnally asked "Milly, are you going to stay for dinner or tea?" asked Nunnally hopefully, wishing to have another friend over.

"Unfortunately not Nunnally I have to get back home, but enjoy" said Milly stopping to give a nod of acknowledgement towards Suzaku who responded in the same fashion.

"That's too bad, come back soon Milly!" chirped Nunnally before resuming with her meal and conversation with Suzaku.

The door suddenly opened and in came Anya, the moment she sets her eyes on Suzaku, her face hardens and her eyes become like steal, only one word escapes with venom from her lips "Kururugi". She forgets to greet Milly and walks towards the table, her eyes never leaving the honorary britannian. She slowly sits down not daring to take her eyes off the person in front of her.

"Anya", he answers in a tense fashion, acknowledging her but not much else. It seemed not even Nunnally could relieve the tension that was in the room. Anya turned her head to inspect Lelouch, once she was sure he was unharmed she once again she took it upon herself to watch every movement of the honorary britannian.

There were a few long, tense moments before Lelouch spoke "Anya, please" the girl turned his head back at him and looked at him insecurely.

"But..."

"I'll be alright" he stressed.

"Very well" said the girl defeated "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" said the girl standing up and walking towards her room. Lelouch sighted in a tiresome manner, indicating that whatever he had done he didn't like it. Suzaku's and Nunnally's reaction where almost the same, except that they did it in relief.

Once Milly and Lelouch where at the door she asked "what happened? I've never seen Anya act like that, or talk with such venom in her voice" she was worried, she had no idea what just happened.

Lelouch smiled bitterly "remember that I was sent to japan as a political hostage?" Milly nodded.

"Yes you were sent to the Kururugi household, that is where you met Suzaku" replied Milly, worry invading her features.

"Well the first day, Suzaku bet me up" he said rubbing his cheeks and remembering the punches "Anya takes her vow very seriously, after she helped me that time she was never able to trust him again, she even resents him" he said opening the door for her.

"Oh" was the only thing said by Milly.

"Yea…, anyway good night, have a safe trip home" said Lelouch.

Milly smiled one last time before saying "goodnight to you too Lelouch"

He closed the door and she walked away.

* * *

Anya walked outside her room once Suzaku was gone, she saw Lelouch sitting on the dinning table reading a book and wayting for her.

At the sound of her footsteps he turned his head towards her and said "I left you some warm food in the kitchen" he then returned to his book.

"Thank you" came the monotone answer, she walked towards the kitchen and retrieved the plate from the oven. She came back to the dining table and sat in front of Lelouch.

There was a few moments where the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Anya eating. After a while she noticed that Lelouch was staring at her and felt a warm sensation wash over her cheeks however she did not blush, she kept that emotionless expression.

"We need to talk again don't we" he stated.

"There is nothing to talk about" she stated back.

His eyes showed mild suprise "really?"

"You lied to me and you are going to make it up by letting me drive the Mordred next time you are in the field. End of story" said the pink-eyed girl, standing up and taking her empty plate to the kitchen.

* * *

"You should have taken the dorm" said a bodiless female voice.

"Shut up EDI, you are an AI, you don't need a roof or a bed" said Shepard.

"See, even EDI agrees with me, you should have taken that dorm instead of making us sleep under a bridge while it's poring with rain!" said an armored figure that was sitting across from Shepard.

"In a shared dorm I can't hide all of this, Garrus" he said gesturing to the armor he wore from head to toe. "Besides if I would have taken the dorm, you would still sleep under this bridge, the only difference is that you would be alone" he finished.

"What! why wouldn't I be allowed to sleep there?" Garrus asked.

"Well I don't know, maybe the fact that you sleep with your sniper rifle. Imagine this: a student or maid walks into a room that is supposed to be empty, only to find a fully armored soldier cuddling against his sniper rifle!" he paused for a second "besides, that scar would scare everyone".

"Ladies like the scar" Garrus countered.

Shepard only scoffed "hell Garrus, you were always ugly, slap some face paint over it and it would be as good as new, nat that it would help in any way, besides all you do is calibrate in your room"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean! I'll have you know that the calibration of vehicles and weapons is one of the most important jobs there is"

Shepard just waved him off "of course Garrus of course"

Garrus slumped back leaning against the wall "You know I would have expected you to take the dorm considering..."

"Considering what Vakarian?" he snapped

"The beautiful women of course, I saw through my scope, I expect you to charm them any day now, making them fall head over hells for you"

Shepard growled "for the last time Vakarian. I. Don't. Do. That."

Garrus smirked "shure you don't, but it seems like every time the fall in the arms of the dashing commander, who sweeps them of their feet saving the day and performing a heroic action" he said with false bravado.

Shepard looked away "I don't know what you are talking about"

"sure you don't" quipped Garrus.

* * *

**So, what do you think? this chapter is quite Milly heavy, next chapters wont have so many of her but it will definitely feature her, did you like it?, tell me if you want to see more or less of her so that I know how to include her in future chapters.**

**Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, what you want to see, what you don't want to see, anything! seriously it fuels the story.**


End file.
